


One Shot Two Shot Three Shot

by FemmeCommander



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeCommander/pseuds/FemmeCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random stories center around Femme Commander Elita One. From adventure and romance to supernatural and tragedy. Ratings will vary from rated K to M. With multiple pairings and universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the tv series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies. 

Category: Transformers G1 series 

Characters: Elita One, Dion and Moonracer

Golden Age II

The war between Autobots and Decepticons had come to an end and in that process Cybertron had been restored back to its former glory. It was so beautiful to see their homeworld so full of life and peace now but so sad to know that their Prime could not be here to see it. It wasn't that Rodimus Prime did not do his job, he served his people well and tried his hardest to ensure that fairness and equality was given to every mech and femme even to the former Decepticons.

But it did nothing to mend the ache in her spark at having lost the one mech she had loved more than life itself. Even as she threw herself into the work around the Academy by training new mech and femmes into next generations of Autobots. Elita One could only delay her thoughts so much before that came forth demanding her attention. Processor running scenarios on how things could have been different if she and her team had been there in Autobot city when the Decepticons had attack.

Perhaps Optimus would still be alive or perhaps she could have been there at his side holding his servo as his spark pass along into the well of Allsparks. Or if she had been on the ship itself maybe she could have done something, anything that could have save his spark. Letting out a hiss, her pink helm jerk back forcing away the dark thoughts that came during her alone time. Always when she was alone. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, her sapphire blue optics look down at the data pads upon her desk trying to focus on the list of new recruits that had just entered the Academy.

Just as her process was getting back on track, a knock on her door gave her pause as she look up to see who had disturbed her. The door open to reveal a smaller and light green femme who went by the name of Moonracer a former Autobot sniper and scout who had retired shortly after the war had end taking a job here at the Academy as being her personal assistance.

"Yes, Moonracer?" Elita asked looking over nervous green femme.

"Um…There is a mech here…. He says he knows you. But…." Moonracer look over her shoulder back to her desk.

A small frown came to her face at seeing how nervous Moonracer was which was very rare giving that this femme had work with a clear and levelheadedness during heavy Decepticon fire. To see her like this, it had the former femme commander wondering just who this mech was. It couldn't be Kup, the old mech might not call a head but he didn't go around making former Autobots nervous. Were as Ultra Magnus would give her at last three deca-cycle head of time before one his visits. And Rodimus would make the occasional drop to see how thing were going in the Academy.

"Let him in." said Elita pushing her data pads aside now.

"You sure?" Moonracer asked giving one last nervous look to the mech standing by her desk.

"I am. Don't worry, Moonie. If he gets a little rowdy, I'll just throw him out the window." Elita said nodding to the large window just behind her desk and chair.

A smile came to green colored femme face now at seeing that old fiery spark in her commander optics, "Yes, Commander."

Moonracer turn around closing the door behind her as she took a couple of minutes to let the mech know that her commander would see him. As she did that, Elita sorted out her work pile as her processor went over the list of mech she knew. Not many of them were still active having been killed during the attack on Autobot city. So it narrowed down to just three mech. Jazz head of Black Ops, Bumblebee who was still part of Black Ops but serve as ambassador for Cybertron when visiting Earth. And Cliffjumper was now serving Rodimus who did patrols around Cybertron space.

'Still neither of them would have made Moonracer this edgy. They know each too other to well to do so.' Thought Elita watching the door open as a mech came in. Her optics blink as she took him in. He came to be about average size mech with bright blue and dusky yellow colored armor with broad shoulders and matching frame coming to a slim waist that branched out into two long powerful legs that easy carried his weight.

As he walk across the office space a familiar feeling began to cross into her spark and processer. She knew this mech even if she couldn't remember just where she had met him or how she knew him. But she did know him as the familiar feeling kept nudging her to remember where she had met him. He came to a stop just a few feet away from her desk as he took his own time to look over her.

Elita could feel his light blue optics going over her twin spike helm down to her face and neck to her slight shoulders to her curved chassis with her slender arms with once delicate servos. The desk block the rest of his line of sight now yet that did not stop him from giving her a friendly smile to her. The smile itself was genuine and undisputable it made her return one in the same way before her processor could stop her.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Ariel." said the mech his voice low with a deep rumble as he spoke.

Elita took in a shatter breath not because of the mech voice though it did send a tingling sensation through her audios and the rest of her protoform but what he called her. Ariel that was a name she hadn't hear or been called in a long time. It was a name she had gone by long ago when she was just a normal femme working at storage yard 67. Working with a mech called Orion Pax who would later become known as Optimus Prime to Cybertron. But there was another mech who had been there too.

A mech who had work next to Optimus and her in the storage yard, a mech who had been a good friend to her and Optimus before the war. A mech she believed would be at their side for the rest of their lives only to have such a dream turn into a nightmare thanks to a mech named Megatron. Only to later believe he was gone and lost to them forever. But now it seemed what she had believed had been wrong for if the mech before really was him. Then…

"Dion? Is that you?" Elita asked placing her servos on the desk as she stood up now.

Dion smile grew as he watch that pink femme raise up and moved around the desk to now be standing just before him. Her sapphire eyes widening as her right servo rose up letting her fingers gently touch his cheek just to stop. Her movements had been slowly and unsure almost as she was afraid that if she did touch him. Her fingers would pass right through him making him disappear.

Closing his optics, Dion own servo reach up to the subtle servo now letting his own large one being close around it as he brought it up to his check now. Holding it there as he let the coolness of her protoform spread among his own heated protoform.

"It me, Ariel." Said Dion opening his optics now letting his optics lock with hers, "I'm here."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the TV series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime or anything related to Transformers. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies. 

Title: Unexpected events

Theme: Gender Bender, spike 'n valve

Category: Transformers G1 series

Characters: Elita One, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer and Autobots femmes ect.

Rate:M

Electra blue optics glazed down at now dusky pink and pure white form watching as the large chassis moved up and down a repeating process which brought a bit of comfort and security to know at the very least their commander was still alive and well. No injuries of any visible kind could be see or detected by Greenlight scanners which had the Electra blue optics wearing grateful unless she ignored the most obvious one right in front of her and her companion.

Just hours ago their commander had gone down research and development section of their base wanting to check on the experiments that were being done by their own scientists. To see if they had develop or discovered only to be caught in nasty explosion it having swallowing her role. She thank Primus for Firestar, Flare-up and Vibes being rescue bots in their life before the war had rush into save their commander and fellow Autobots femmes from the fiery flames hungering for everything and anything.

She had been at the time force back as the heated flames threaten to consume her if she dare to take a step closer. Watching as Firestar, a red and brightly orange femme rush in and coordinated her team to bring out their teammates. Shouting at the rescue femme to look for their commander who was still trap inside. A nodded from the red and orange femme told her she understand turning around and running back in those pit flames. Minutes seemed like hours as she waited.

The bright red-orange flames giving nothing away as Flare-up and Vibes work quickly and swiftly to control them. Yet as the fire began to die down a dark silhouette started to form slowly at first becoming larger and larger till a dusky pink ped step out of the fire as massive long arms wrap around a slender smaller frame dragging them out. It took her a moment to realize the one who was being dragged was in fact Firestar and the one who was dragging her was….

_"Who the pit are you?!"_

_"Wha…? Chromia, it me. Elita."_ "C….C….Commander?!"

_"Were Greenlight and Lancer? I want them…Oh…,"_

_"Elita!"_

Chromia let out a deep sigh as her memory banks recalled how Elita now sporting a very sizeable mech like frame it took a minute to register Elita was collapsing now due to heat from the flames and the smoke which had entered her air tanks. Snapping out commands at Flare-up and Vibes to end the fire while she haul her oversize commander down to med bay with Arcee who having shown up brought Firestar along.

Firestar had check out fine just slightly over heated which was no real problem since her systems were more adapt to withstand heat then her, Arcee or Elita for that matter. She would be waking up soon no doubt asking what had happen and who had rescued her. Which brought up the problem at hand.

The last Chromia check Elita One was femme not a mech and by all accounts there was no way Elita could have been a mech in the first place. It was easy enough for a femme to disguise herself to look and act as mech but the same could not be said for a mech. The size and power could not be hidden as femmes since they rarely had such power in their servos and the ones that did it was quite obvious as they were quite vocal about being femmes.

But if Elita had been a mech who had disguise himself as femme going so far as to act, talk and walk like one. It was the best well-kept secret in the universe for she could not by all means come to any other conclusion on how Elita went from being a femme into a generous mech who was at this time in deep stasis in a medical berth. Surely if such a thing was true there most of have been hints or clues to what the once pink femme had been hiding from them all this eons. Even as her processor recalled times and events she had spent with Elita noticing stood out or brought any red flags so much so it was giving her a processor ache.

"Uh, Chromia?" asked a soft gentle voice getting the SIC attention letting those Electra blue optics move over a soft green and light green meadow color femme with undertones of white.

"Please tell me you have something to explain this, Greenlight." Chromia said waving her servo over the dusky pink frame.

"Huh, well yes and no…." Greenlight said letting her own sea-blue optics wander over the lavish protoform. To see such a fine specimen of the opposite gender here in this very room it sent a wave of yearning through her.

"Care to explain that?" asked Chromia getting their young scientist and resident medic interest back onto her.

"Ah, yes. Well uh….how do I clarify this?" Greenlight said even if it was more to herself, "Elita One was in fact a femme in the beginning as I have the medical files and scans to prove it."

"Well that good to know. Whoa, hold on there for just klick. What do you mean she was a femme in the beginning?!" Chromia asked turning her full body turns the scientist turn medic.

Greenlight took a step back feeling the sudden fury and rage that came off the southern blue femme now. Her Electra optics darkling at Greenlight words causing her to bring up her servos as her fingers fiddled around one other in a nervous habit. Sea-blue optics took one last glace at her commander before turning to the raging femme before her.

"I'm not sure how this happen or why. But from what I can get from the scans is some form of bio-energy was transferred into her protoform and spark causing a change with them. Making her go from femme into mech now." Greenlight said quickly hoping this would calm Chromia rage now.

"Bio-energy? You mean something organic changed her? How is that possible?!" Chromia asked slamming her servo down on the berth.

"I…I…I'm not sure. We will have to check with Glyph and the others. They might know what happen or how this could have happen as I can only speculate in theory." Greenlight said notably.

"Were is Glyph? Shouldn't she be here?" asked Chromia searching around for the Patrick green mini femme.

"She was…." Greenlight started off interrupted by a deep groan coming from the former femme commander who bright sapphire optics flash on for a moment.

"Ngh…." Elita said trying to get her optics vision to focus and clear as her processor tried to recall what had happen and why her body felt hefty and thick.

"Chromia…?"

"Here, Commander."

"Is everyone alright? Did we get everyone out of the fire?" asked Elita recalling how Glyph and Clipper were studying an organic creature making strange noise when she had entered the lab. Faintly remember Glyph was using a device to examination the specimen when the device began to whine and shake uncontrollably as Glyph yelled out to hit the floor as it exploded.

"Yes, we managed to get everyone out with only minor injuries." Chromia said now using this time to study Elita features a bit more close now registering how Elita had not recognize her voice had changed.

Her color had change slightly going from her once rosy pink to a dusky pink color perfect for blending into the cover of night yet still held those gently white undertone on her armor letting her stay out a bit. Her helm was circular allowing her two sensor horns to slide back somewhat with two thin fin panels under them.

The edge of her helm in closed around her face plates still hold a soft feminine look as her sapphire optics covers shutter couple of times. A subtle nose with a fine lip components just over a strong yet small chin. Her optics move down to a sturdy neck attached to wide shoulders and board shoulders, long strong arms on both sides as solid servos laid still on the berth. Durable fingers twitching from time to time showing Chromia, Elita was trying to get a sense of her protoform.

From her servos was a robust hips with a small decline perfect for a femme to place her servos on as they moved downward. Taking a moment, the southern blue femme wonder briefly if certain parts of her commander had been changed just as the rest of her body had. Shaking her helm her optics moved onto indicating lengthy sturdy legs attached to those hips now getting a clue these legs were quite powerful.

"Good, I was worried we won't make it out in time." Elita said snapping Chromia out of her trance now.

"Huh…yeah…" Chromia said watching as Elita moved to sit up now. She had to hold back a groan as she watch her commander body move now.

"Chromia?" Elita asked only to register her voice sound strange. Not it usually low husky tone but a deep rumbling one, "My voice. What wrong with it?"

Chromia and Greenlight share a glance at one other seeing who would speak first and tell their commander what had just happen to her or him as they would now have to call. Seeing this would need a scientific touch to explain exactly what happened. The soft green and light green femme slowly came up to her commander side.

"Nothing is wrong with you voice, Commander. Everything is perfectly fine." Greenlight started off slowly as the dusky pink mech look at her.

"I think not otherwise why dose my voice sounds is different? And my body so heavy?" Elita asked bringing up a servo to her face just to stop short at the sight of it.

"What in the pit?!"

Chromia quickly step up, "Now don't panic, Elita. I know, Greenlight said everything is fine and they are. Just that….there been a….well….slight change to your body."

At this Elita optics turn from her servo down to the rest of her armor protoform now with optics growing wide at the sight of it. In an attempt to understand what had happen, white undertone servos pressing themselves against her now flatten chassis moving around in circles for a klick then down to her hips and legs. Going to for as to grad one leg and lifted upwards for her optics to see better look. All while an appearance astonishment, and disbelief mix with shock appeared on her softly handsome face.

"What in Primus name happen to me?!" Elita asked barely keeping her voice rising above the shout.

"Calm down, Elita. You'll only make it worse for yourself." Chromia said in calm tone even through inside she was just as baffled and shock.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How on Cybertron do you expect me to remain calm when I have gone from femme to mech?!" Elita asked all previous feelings vanishing as fear and angry came forth now.

Chromia optics spark in anger the whole stress of the situation coming down on her, "How do you expect me to know? I never been in such a solution before! So don't you go biting my helm off for it!"

Sapphire optics widen at her SIC words and seeing the stress and worry that echo within them. Cursing at herself for letting her anger get the best of her and not keeping a cool-levelheadedness about. She took in a deep breath then letting it cycle through her air tanks then letting it out slowly as she still her emotions. Once hold of them and assured they would not get the best of her special time such as this. Elita One look over to her SIC and apologize to her.

"I'm sorry, Chromia. I did not mean to snap at you. I'm just quit surprised and shock to see much less understand what has happen to me. I should not have taken my feeling out on you." Elita said giving a nodded of apology to the older femme now.

Chromia grunted, "Don't worry about it. If I was in your predicament I would be screaming, raving, and firing off every gun when had in the armory at this point. Perhaps it is a good thing this happen to you and not the others."

Elita sighed, "Yes, maybe it is. Never mind, Greenlight could you please tell me or possibly tell me what has happen or how it come about? And if I'm hundred percent mech?"

At this the smaller femme was quick to give her commander her theory on it, "From what my scans indicated you are indeed a full-adult mech all the way from your very spark to your protoform. I have a theory it has to do with organic creatures that came from earth. Glyph requested one of the scientists on the Ark to send her some specimen to study. You know how Glyph loves to study alien cultures and since the Ark crushed land one…well."

"Okay, great. So now I'm the only mech on Cybertron beside Magnus and his wreckers who are off on a mission with no telling of when they will be back. Were Glyph has been up in her elbows in study all the cultures and arts and creatures Earth has to provide." Elita asked having her arms cross over her chassis taking a moment to see how they now lay comfortably on her flat surface. 'Maybe something good can come of this.' Thought Elita

"Like I said the organic creature. I'm sure it has something to do with this change. Glyph may know more about it since she was study the thing and Clipper was assisting her." Greenlight said watching as Elita thought over her words.

"Or it could have been that device she was using to scan them. Maybe it release some kind of quantum energy when it exploded causing me to change. I doubt an organic creature could do this." Elita said waving a servo over her armor body.

"Perhaps it was both?" Greenlight offered as explanation.

Elita nodded slowly as she well he thought of this, "Could be. But to be sure, I need Glyph here. Chromia could you comm her and have her report to med Bay?"

"Yes, commander." Chromia said walking away from the two other femmes as she comm Glyph.

A soft groan alert Greenlight and Elita to an occupied berth were Firestar was. The rescue femme moan as her optics flicker on as her arms moved to shield her optics from the bright light of med bay. Greenlight left commander side to attend to the red and orange femme helping her sit up.

"Thanks, Green." Firestar said giving the smaller femme a kind smile as her legs hang off the berth side now.

"Firestar, I'm glad to see you okay. I was worried the smoke and heat had taken its toll on you." Elita said her voice full of relief at seeing rescue femme was well.

"Uh…thank you?" Firestar said slowly not sure who this mech was but his kind words filled her with warmth while her optics asked Greenlight who he was.

"That Elita One." Greenlight said cautiously

Firestar own optics moved from Greenlight over the dusky pink mech then onto the green colored femme and back again onto the mech. Her blue flame optic inspection the mech across from her looking for any traces of her commander within this mech who was calming to be Elita One. _'There is no way this is…'_ Firestar thought at first just to have those thoughts vanish from her processor as a ghostly image over this mech showing her the similarities between him and Elita One.

"Our commander is mech now." Firestar stated to Greenlight.

"Yes, she…er….he is." Greenlight said taking a moment to think of proper sentence to her commander.

Firestar pulled Greenlight over closer to her now whispering in the audios of younger femme who face once of puzzlement changed into one of blushing. She pulled away from the red orange femme her optics widen at she stammered out her response to the question.

"I can't answer that!" Greenlight said just has Chromia return.

"Glyph is on her way. She was just seeing what she could salvage from the explosion when I comm." Chromia said to Elita then turn her attention to Firestar and Greenlight, "You can't answer what, Greenlight?"

Firestar did the same movement she had done to Greenlight earlier whispering the same question into the southern femme now as Elita watch while as Greenlight stood on the side with her face flush. Chromia expression changed from one of expressionless into one perceptive one as a sly smile come to those blue lips of hers.

"That is a valid question." Chromia said as she moved away from Firestar as her elercta blue optics glazed at Elita now. A lecherous glint in her optics now as her optics trail over her commander protoform but for different reason now as a realization came to her.

"You two cannot be serious about this! You two do realize this is your commander you're think about!?" Greenlight said embarrassment at the actions Firestar and Chromia were now displayed.

"Of course we do, we are just... curious that all." Firestar said giving green color femme a smile as she waved her servo carelessly.

"All right you two spit it out. What do you want to know?" Elita asked recognizing that lustful glint in Chromia and Firestar optics. _'Slag to pits! It like those two have change from trusting friends and comrades into hungry predators.'_ Thought Elita giving them both a defiant look to them.

"We just curious about how much of real mech you are now. Seeing how you look like one we just want to know if you also have certain parts as well." Chromia said as her optics look at Elita hips and now cod-cover.

"Get your processor out of the pit! I'm not whipping off my val…cod-piece off just for you two to just to see how long and big my….er….huh…" Elita trail off as she realized once again this change had brought about.

"Spike, Elita. That's what you're going to have to call it now." Chromia said smiling deviously.

Firestar giggled, "Can you blame us, Elita? We haven't seen that part of a mech in a long time."

Elita huffed at rescue femme words, "Well keep waiting. As soon Glyph arrives I having her come up with a means to change me back."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir. Change you back into what?" asked a confused light aqua green mask wearing mini femme having walk into med bay overhearing the conversation between Chromia, Firestar and this strange mech.

Her confusion grew when Chromia and Firestar jump off medical berth in a quick manner she found herself being lifted up by the two femmes as they race off and out of the medical bay with masses mech yelling at them to come back right this minute.

"Chromia, Firestar who was that? And why dose he sound so familiar?" asked Glyph as the two of them carried her farther away.

Chromia snickered, "That Glyph, was our dear commander turn mech."

"Quit a fine specimen of our race isn't he?" Firestar said giggling.

Glyph soft blue optics widen, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope!" Replied the two femme continuing their race away from the medical Bay.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Sapphire optics tried to look down at the date pad before him reading over the report Glyph had sent to him this morning. Reading the report a frown came over his soft face as certain sentences graded his notice. It would seem the organic creature known as the common reed frog and the combine energy wave from the device had been the cause of change from femme into mech. How this process was done was still mystery to Glyph and her team but they were working all hours to understand the procedure and to reverse it.

Yet so far their means to understand and experiment had resulted in nothing so far. Leaving the light green mini femme to ask her commander if it would be possible for the science team down on Earth to gather up more of these frogs as mean to understand to under their bio-systems in far off hope to comprehend. Which had left him in an awkward position as his condition had not been report to Ultra Magnus or to Optimus Prime for that matter.

Only after countless hours chasing Chromia, Firestar and an unwilling Glyph around the base did Elita realized he could not just simply call up Magnus or Prime telling them what had happen and how this spark change had come about. Not when he himself could barely understand it along with the soldiers under his command giving him odd looks and peculiar glances. Even when Chromia and Greenlight explain what had happen and how the femmes under him irregular when he walk by. Hearing whispers and undertones.

Plus Elita doubted Magnus or Prime would even believe him afterwards for who would believe such a tall tale? No one look at him and the two mechs would think it would be some kind of prank or hoax. Giving him a scolding for disrupting their work all with a warning to never repeat this incident again. Now it seemed him would have to make the call anyway and hopefully get Prime to believe him.

Letting out a small grunt, Elita place the date pad down on the desk moving away from it and heading for the communication room for the call. The door hiss as it open then letting him out as he was forced to duck his helm seeing how tall he had gotten taller due to the change. Stepping into the hall, the dusky pink mech still himself letting his optics look right then left then right again. Giving off a satisfied sigh to see it was empty and no one was around to stare at him with wide optics and open jaws.

Walking down the hall, Elita focused solely at the task at hand in a nice steady stride never giving a look around as he turn left down a hall. Missing a soft blue color frame stalking him now nor how white servos carefully reach out towards him but to a much lower area of his frame.

"Argh!" shouted Elita as something or someone made a nice firm grip on his aft getting him to shout out in surprise and annoyance.

"Good evening, Elita." Chromia purred out pressing her smaller frame against her commander larger one.

Elita jerk away then turn to came face to face with her SIC, "How many times do I have to tell you, Mia! DO NOT TOUCH MY AFT!"

Chromia smiled at her, "You didn't mind so much when Greenlight did."

"Greenlight didn't mean to do it. You on the other servo did." Elita said letting a bit of irritation creep into his voice.

"Aw, don't mean such a tight aft, Elita. You know how many mechs would give to be in your position right now?"

"Yeah? Name one."

Silence fell between them for a couple of minutes as Elita look down at trigger happy femme which was strange to him. Having been the same height just some weeks ago able to look straight in the southern femme with no trouble but now. Being taller meant he had to till his helm just to look into this elercta blue optics.

"Anyway, why did you decided to come out your room now? You swore you won't come out till Glyph had the means to change you back." Chromia asked changing the subject now.

After having cornered her, Firestar and startled Glyph. Elita had spent some time having to explain to Glyph who he had once been. Watching as the mini-green femme optics widen with each word till it looks as if they were about to pop out. When that had been done Glyph had vow to find out how this occurred more excited about the change in gender rather than the means to change one back to their former gender.

Afterwards Elita had called a meeting for all Autobots femmes to the meeting room getting strange and startled looks when they saw Elita. When the last one had come in and taken a seat in the far back. Their commander began to talk explain all that had happen and what was being done about it. Needless to say just five minutes into the meeting everyone began to ask Eita questions.

_Will you stay as our commander or will they position you elsewhere?_

_Is Prime on his way to take you to earth now that you're a mech?_

_Has Ultra Magnus been told yet?_

_How long will you be a mech?_

_Do you plan to stay as a mech?_

_How big is…._

Elita had cut Road Rage off with a glare when vehicle femme dare ask the question most femme were waiting to know. He had given a short and sharp answer by say it was something they would not know nor was he planning to stay as a mech gaining groans of disappointment. With that Elita had end the meeting say everyone will would carry on as if nothing had happen and would be treating her just the same as she still was a femme.

_'If only it had been so.'_ Thought Elita as he come up to the communication control board. Even though she hadn't made it an order he doubted it would have matter to his soldiers. The fact there was a mech on base had the femme rowdy as never before. At first it seemed as if they were content with just seeing him but things slowly began to change. Some would find excuses, meal times or mission reports to be near him.

Others would touch him accidentally or as the braver ones did when they walk by him their servos would reach out and feel his arms, sides, and aft. Naturally Elita hadn't mind at first thinking as time pass his soldiers would lose interest and thing would return to normal without so much of a hint. But he was prove wrong during one of his normal shower routines. Since had becoming a mech, Elita had decided to hold off bathing himself unless it was earlier hours before anyone was up or into the late hours when everyone had taken a shower.

_Warm cleaning solution ran down his dirty protform now having been out in the field the pass hours with Chromia, Lancer, and Moonracer performing an energon raid on one of Shockwave storage facility. The plan had gone smoothly and had return to base with more energon then the last three raids had provided._

_There was no look of surprise or shock when Elita had come into plan as he was to deal with Shockwave personally but the stunned silence had told the commander out of everything the purple decepticon had been expecting a dusky pink and white mech wasn't one of them. Even as they fought hand to hand combat Shockwave had demanded to know who he was and were he had come from._

_"Aw, Shocky, I'm hurt. Given the pass four millennia's we have come to know one other so well."_

_"Impossible! I would have recognize a mech such yourself if I had come across you during battles."_

_"Perhaps I simply look different then. A change in one protoforms dose that you know."_

_"What do you mean…?"_

_Explosion had interrupted them giving Elita the chance to kick a leg out from under the one optic mech letting him fall to the ground in a heavy thud. It was the signal he had been waiting for and with one last cryptic word to the sadistic scientist. He had left a bewildered con behind him as Chromia, Lancer and Moonracer made off with energon cubes with him covering the rear._

_Now back at base enjoying the warmth of the solution as his processor drifted off to the past raid. Not noticing how the door to the public shower hiss as it open as to figures walk in. It was the giggling sounds which alert him someone else was in the showers. Turning around to see Flashpoint an rich amber, off white and brazen golden color femme with her friend Override purple-pink cosmo color femme._

_"What are two doing here?" Elita asked moving a servo with a damp wash cloth over his cod-piece out of habit while the other did the same for his chassis just to remember he no longer had mounds_

_"Sorry, commander. We didn't think anyone would be in here so late. Override and I thought now would be a good time for some private wash between us." Flashpoint said giving a yearning look to Override now who optics mirrored the same._

_Getting the hint of what the two femmes wanted Elita let out a small huff, "Its fine. I'm finished with mine."_

_"Then would you like to_ help _us?" asked Override in a low suggested voice it had the dusky pink mech hauling in place._

_"What? NO! I'm…" Elita stammered out his sapphire optics glancing between the two of them._

_"You sure?" Flashpoint asked moving slowly to him letting her hips sway._

_Those sapphire optics took notice the sway of Flashpoint hips, how small they were perfect for his servo to roam over. Long legs moving with skill and power it had his processor wonder how strong they would be around his hips. The jerk of his helm snap him back into the present when arms wrap around one of his own as mounds pressed against it. Override give him a seductive smile that would make any bot groan in lust and it work._

_Though Elita was able to muffle it turning his optics away as unfamiliar yet familiar warmth pressure began to build within his cod-piece. Seeing were this was going, Elita tug his arm out of Override arm giving a faint apology suddenly unsure on how to handle this sensation building inside him._

_"Sorry but…I should go." Elita said quickly giving no chance for Flashpoint or Override to stop her. Practically running out of the public showers and towards her room now ignoring the fact his armor was back there._

Shaking his helm out of the incident Elita switch on the communicator to contact the Ark waiting for only a few moments when the screen flicker on showing the mech who answer the call.

"Optimus." Elita spoke at seeing the leader of the Autobots thought she had been hoping it would someone else beside him.

"Greetings, Chromia. May I require who this your friend is? I did not received a message about any new recruits into Elita command." Optimus said greeting Chromia in routine keeping his voice neutral even when the soft blue femme snort.

"Optimus, it me. Elita One." Elita said trying to persuade the Prime into believing her.

"Friend, I have known Elita for quit a long time and last time I check. She was pink color femme. Not a dusky pink mech."

"Slag it, Prime. For as long as you claim to know me, I doubt you would be able to recognize me after the millennia's spent a part, Orion."

Optimus said nothing at first holding off till Chromia spoke up seeing how Prime was neither not believing what he was being told or seeing or both or just thought it was some kind of prank he was participating unwillingly.

"It true, Prime. This is Elita One. We had an accident some weeks back that cause the change in Elita. But it seems we have run into a problem. Glyph….uh….Prime?" Chromia asked seeing the Prime was still standing there but saying nothing.

"Is something wrong with the communication line?" asked Chromia as Elita moved over the control board.

"No, everything checking out fine. And it not frozen as the signal is still coming in." Elita said looking up at the screen, "Optimus, can you respond?"

"…"

Elita and Chromia look at one other trying to figure out was going on when a faint sound of a pop and sizzle as smoke rose from Prime blue helm now. Watching as the tall mech promptly waver left then right for a second only to fall onto the right side now causing an echoing sound within the speakers as Prime hit the Ark floor.

"How long do you think anyone will come looking for him?" asked Chromia her electra blue optics glazing at her commander.

"Not long, Prowl is usually traveling after him." Elita said watching as Chromia let out hoot of laughter now.

_'Primus, help me. At this rate, I might just stay a mech for the rest of my life.'_ Thought Elita as Chromia continue to laugh.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

"It took how long for Ratchet to get Optimus and Prowl back online?" asked Greenlight who at the time was sitting next to dusky pink mech enjoying a cube of energon.

"A full earth day for Optimus and two for Prowl. Apparently finding out the femme commander of the Autobots turn mech was a bit too much for Prime SIC." Said Elita in sympathetic understanding for the stoic mech. A times Elita felt as if she was about to have processor crush himself.

"Beside them, did anyone else crush?" Greenlight asked taking a slip of energon now oblivious on how sapphire optics watch.

"Huh…." Elita cough then tearing his optics away seeing how Greenlight have asked him to join her in the rec room for some energon, "Thankfully, no. Ratchet was able to keep himself online to get Skyfire. He was the one who sent the frogs to Glyph in the first place. Saying he would make trip to a continent called Africa right way to gather up some more specimens before coming here."

Greenlight place her cube down, "Really? He coming all the way here?"

"He said he feels responsible for what happen to me even when I told him he had no knowledge this would happen in the first place or it being possible in the first place. Still Skyfire insisted and Prime give him leave." Elita said shifting in his seat a bit uncomfortably as Greenlight moved a closer to him.

"I know this Skyfire. I never meet him personally but heard of his achievements in a scientific field back at Iacon Academy." Greenlight said leaning closer to Elita who become stiff.

He knew Greenlight wasn't trying to doing this on purpose as it wasn't in the green femme nature to do the unaware seductive moves. Because she wasn't it was his own processor tricking him into thinking the thoughts in the first place, thoughts that were alarming him to no end. To take notice of those delicate light green lips. Or how softly spoke she was whenever they spoke with one other the pass weeks as green femme tried to keep track with her commander situation. Or how kindly she was to her friends and comrades it made Elita proud in a way he hadn't felt before.

He had felt proud of Greenlight before even when he had been a femme the way a commander would of a solider accomplishing a task or figuring a way to benefit them here on base. As a friend when the young femme show genuine care and attention to friends. But now something within his spark was changing the feelings for Greenlight and it was a bit frightening.

Even as he had been in this body for the pass weeks there were still areas he would not think about or avoid all together. For instance a certain part of him which had been to make its presence known every waking hour or odd times leaving her feeling frustrated and embarrassed. It would force him to leave abruptly from meeting and gathering till that part become lax.

He knew it was a normal bit of mech physiology and it was fine in a logic sense but he had grown up in femme protoform. Had come to understand it over the millennia's growing into it and being told what changes were happing, why and the importunateness it all was. Yet here now in mech protoform experiencing all the wonder of it and getting annoyed to the pit for it. _'It is so much easier to ignore such thing when I was femme.'_ Thought Elita thinking on how when she had been a femme and aroused she could hold off till she was in the privacy of her own room. Now it was like the damn thing demanded for attention right then and there and frag anyone else.

"Elita, are you alright? You look a little frustrated." Greenlight asked seeing a glance of annoyance on the dusky mech face. Something she praised herself for as the commander was a bit hard to read at times. Though of late she had been getting better at it believing it could be she was spending time with him.

"Sort of. But I have it under control, it nothing…." Elita said only for a thundering roar drowned him out as the base seemed to quake in fear.

"What the slag was that?!" asked Lancer who had been in the rec room along with Clipper, Vibes and Road Rage.

"I think it came from the science section." Vibes having been sitting at the same table with Lancer just as Road Rage and Clipper had.

"Vibes, comm Firestar and Flashpoint! It sounds like we had another explosion." Elita commanded moving out of his sit swiftly racing out of the rec room now.

Vibes, Greenlight and the others were not far from him racing down the hallways of Femme base coming into a darkened smoke hall now. As Greenlight moved forward a pair of strong yet gentle servos took hold of her shoulders holding her back.

"Commander, I can't get a hold of Firestar." Vibes said concerned for her team leader.

"What of Flashpoint?" asked Elita his optics scanning the scene.

"On her way here. Estimated time is three minutes." Vibes said moving a bit restless now.

"Keep calm, Vibes. Flashpoint will be here and the two of you can do a search and rescue soon. It would be unwise for you to go in without someone to watch your back. Now can you tell what Firestar was doing before you…?" Elita started to say when Clipper spoke.

"She was heading down to the science section with Chromia and Arcee. They wanted to know how Glyph was doing in her project." Clipper said having just come from the science section moments ago for some energon for herself and Glyph.

"Not good, Vibes I need…"

"Commander, look!"

Elita turn her helm back to the black smoke gas now optics narrowing trying to make out what was happing. At first the only thing he notice was the way the smoke gas moved about yet there was no light or heat to prove there was a fire a bit of good news when dealing with explosions. Still his optics moved about looking left, then right, up then down when something caused the smoke smog to move.

"What the…?" Elita asked leaning over Greenlight now watching the smog move as something push forward.

A coughing alert those to a silhouette pass through the smog now coming out holding a coughing Glyph in their massive arms. Two more followed the first with one having to lean on other as they pass out of the smog now. Familiar colors now a shades darker before them as a sea of blue optics widen in astonishment.

"Everyone don't come running to us all at once now." Spoke a blue flame color mech who color had once been a soft Caruso blue holding a coughing Glyph.

"Primus, Chromia?" asked Elita looking at now SIC.

The mech give him that all familiar smug smile as a deep southern thick accent speak, "Sure is, Boss bot."

At that moment Clipper let out squeak rather it be from shock or delight Elita wasn't sure as Vibe let out gasp at seeing her rescue leader stand before carrying a darker pink shade mech before her as Road Rage and Lancer started to laugh and snigger.

"Primus help me." Elita said lowering her helm in semi-defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the TV series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime or anything related to Transformers. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies. 

Title: Elevator Trap

Theme: M/F, spanking, Attempt Fpreg.

Category: Transformers G1 series

Characters: Elita One, Ultra Magnus, mention of Optimus Prime.

Rate:M

It was the soft sound of pads walking down a empty hallway as rosy pink and soft white armor femme walk down the passage carrying under her arm reports in need to be turn over to Optimus Prime. Blue topaz optics were focus on the elevator before her as she came closer to it while shifting the date pads under her arm for a better hold. As the elevator slowly made it way up to her floor. Her mind began to drift over the past couple of solar cycles as the war between Autobots and Decepticons came to an end.

Galvatron having been defeated by Optimus and Spike in the final battle over the key for the plasma energy chamber all while saving earth sun from going nova by using the giant rocket thruster by reversing the polarity to take in the excess energy from the sun and feeding it directly into Vector Sigma giving life to Cybertron once again.

Naturally after the battle Galvatron and his Decepticons fled from Cybertron heading for the far reaches of the galaxy to escape Autobots enforcers and their human allies during a critical time. There were even no hints or sighting of Decepticons giving Prime and the rest of Autobots hope the war was truly over now.

A ping brought her back into the moment now as the doors open allowing her to walk into the small box. Turning to the interface tapping in her destination when a deep stern voice called out.

"Elita!"

Hearing her name being called out she look up from the interface pad just too seen the City Commander running towards her at top speed. His white servo waving frantically to get her attention as his ped stomp down the hallway. His steel blue optics looking straight into her own.

"Wait, hold that elevator!" said a tall and large mech racing towards her and the now closing doors.

Quickly Elita press the 'Hold doors' button as Ultra Magnus rush in grunting a bit as the doors press into his blue, red and white frame yet managed to pass through them. He stood there a couple of second as he huffed and recycle air through his systems before turning towards the Femme Commander giving her a polite smile.

"Thanks, Elita. I own you one." Ultra Magnus said drawing himself into his full height now standing at least a head taller than the rosy pink and soft white femme.

"Not a problems, Magnus." Elita said greeting her longtime friend watching him as moved to stand beside her feeling a rush of affection through her spark.

"It's been some time since I last saw you. How you been?" asked Ultra Magnus turning his helm to her letting his optics glazed over her attractive lean frame.

Elita shrugged trying not to flush as Magnus turn his attention onto her, "Doing well for me the past few solar cycles through mostly my old team and I been helping with the rebuilding of Iacon and Crystal city."

Ultra Magnus nodded, "So I heard. They say Iacon and Crystal city will be ready to take in more civilians by next year. But Hoist and Grapple say it will take longer to bring Praxus and Tyger Pax."

Elita nodded, "By Hoist and Grapple estimates it will take a least another three solar cycles before Praxus and Tyger Pax can be ready to house anyone. But hopefully I can cut that down by a year."

"Hold so?" asked Magnus watching at Elita brought out her reports.

"Since there is not a lot of constructions bots among use Autobots, I been looking towards the neutrals for add help." Elita said handing the reports over to the City Commander a glimmer heat raise at the sudden closeness.

"Really? And they offer to help?" asked Ultra Magnus looking over the list of possible constructions bots.

"Only after I explain to them if we work together as group could we have Cybertron back to the way it once was before the war. After that, it was a matter of seeing who was willing to help." Elita said giving a slight shrug.

"Hmm….some of the bots look promising. This Heavy Load, Hightower and Wedge have had experience in the field before leaving Cybertron." Ultra Magnus said reading up on mechs profile.

Elita nodded, "I was thinking of having them work with…"

It was dim hum in her audios causing Elita to stop speaking for a moment listening to the sound as Ultra Magnus cast analytical optics up to the roof of the elevator when dim hum changed into a loud metallic shrieking as they were suddenly jarred around. Magnus dropping the date pad now as his long arms reach out to Elita pulling her smaller frame closer to his.

There was a other jerked causing them to hit the wall followed by a triggering of lights then a snapping sound as the elevator drop now causing the world around them to flip and jerk around till blackness swallow them whole.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

It took Elita sometime before she realized her optics were working and a little longer more time to register she was staring at the ceiling of the elevator. For a moment she lay there unable to process what had just happen as her audios listen to the sound of cable spitting sparks as cables to the lights were still connected allowing her to see . Letting out a groan, the rosy pink and soft white femme slowly rose up as her processer finally caught up on what had transpired earlier.

"Magnus?" Elita called out letting her blue topaz optics search around for the city commander finding him lying on his back and in stasis.

Turning on to her knees she reach out and search over her friend and secret fondness having developed over the solar years of serving together. Once she was sure Ultra Magnus was okay and there was no damage to his frame. She moved back and activated her comm. link seeing if anyone would respond to her call. The crackle of static was her answer forcing her to turn off her comm. link as she now tried to find another way out.

She look towards the hatch overhead and saw it was ajar but could see miniature fireworks going off letting her know if she did use the hatch overhead there was a possible chance of getting a good shock to her systems. It was not something she want to experience anytime soon or ever if she could help it. Turning her attention to the elevator doors she let a smile cross her face to see they had become slightly opened somehow during the accident.

Moving to the doors, Elita place her servos on them using her strength to get the doors to open just a bit more. If she could get out she would be able to find Hoist or Grapple had have them come down to fix the elevator allowing Ultra Magnus out and finding out what had caused the elevator to malfunction in the first place.

When the doors open enough for her to crawl out she push through them letting out a startled gasp when she fell down face first into the floor. Apparently the elevator hadn't crash all the way down only have to come to a halt just a couple of feet past a floor on the Iacon base. Muttering under breath, Elita using her servos push herself up ready to move when a loud groaning shriek caused her to stop.

Looking back she waited a moment to see if the elevator was about to descend once again just to have the sound repeat itself as the elevator doors closed around her waist then sandwiching her between them.

"Oh, no, no, no, this can not be happing!" Elita growled out placing her servos on the doors trying to wiggle her way out and when that did not work. She tried to pry open the doors just to find them as her legs kick about.

After the fifth try to free herself and with no results Elita let her face fall to the floor as her right fist banged the ground in frustration now. With no comm. link to call others for help and with the doors keeping her in place, she had no choice but to wait for either someone to come by and see her in this position or for Ultra Magnus to wake up. It seemed like joors had pass when a low groan heard giving Elita hope Magnus was now waking up.

"Magnus! Oh, thank Primus you're awake!" Elita called out trying to look over her shoulder only to find it a bit difficult.

"Elita? W…what happen?" asked Magnus his voice floating out from between the doors.

"The elevator crush. You were unconscious at first and that had me scared for a bit. Luckily, you're okay so I been looking for a way out. The hatch is open but it had loose cables which are still active. Didn't want to risk being shock and sent into a system shutdown…"

"So you tried the doors instead? Only for you to be caught between them it seems." Magnus said finishing off her sentence.

"Yes! Now, if you open the doors…"

"I can't do that."

Elita helm jerk up, "What do you mean you can't do that?!"

"Elita, if I try to force the doors apart I could disable the safety measures causing them to shut completely and that would be very unfortunate for you and me." Magnus said trying to reassure by giving her a rub on her back which was a little closer to her aft then she cared to hope or admit.

"Great, oh wait try your comm. link! I tried to use mine earlier but I'll got was static." Elita said moving her legs as she tried to get into a better position not that it really help.

Her face grew hot as Magnus servo seemed to move to her aft now just have Magnus draw her attention away from that face.

"It not working either. The crush must have damage our . Just give me a klik. I think I can get the doors to open by using the panel that should keep the safety measures in place."

"Alright then do it, it not like I'm going away any time soon." Elita said letting her protoform relax as she lean back trying to keep her process off the fact Magnus servo was still on her aft.

Perhaps Ultra Magnus hadn't notice just were his servo was since his focus was on the panel not her aft. Which had two things happen to her, one she was grateful Magnus hadn't notice since it would raise questions on why she didn't say anything which would lead to the awkward conversation of her almost telling her longtime friend she no longer wanted friendship from him but something more.

The second one was she was slight disappointed that such an intimate touch between them had to come from such an awkward solution. Once pass, Ultra Magnus and herself would go back friends and possible never speak of such an intimate whether it was on purpose or not coming between them.

An alarmed gasp come from her pink lips when said servo began to roam lovingly on her aft. Slowly moving up then down from right to left then again up and down a repeating the motions a few more times.

"Magnus?" Elita called out angling herself to try and once again see what was happing behind her.

"Yes?" Magnus answered back sounding very much like his normal self.

"Are you almost done? I would like to get out sometime this millennia." Elita said her voice raising a bit when Magnus servo gave her aft a nice squeeze then.

"Hmm, it's not working. It looks as if we have to wait for someone to come find us." Magnus voice said so casually Elita won't think at this moment the tips of his servos was tracing over her valve cover.

"Magnus!" yelled Elita as jolt of heat shot through her protoform as Magnus fingertip began to rub a particular spot on her valve cover.

"Is something wrong? The doors aren't squeezing you are they?" Magnus asked as his other servo join it partner by rubbing and clutching.

"It not them! It you!" Elita gasp out feeling her face heat up as her servos turn into fists now.

"Oh? But I'm not doing anything."

"The pit you're not!"

Biting her lip, she tried to kept her protoform from shaking as the amount of pleasurable heat and shocks coursing through her as her valve slowly became wet as arousal which had been suppressed for millennia's was awaking all from a signal touch. Her legs shaking as she feebly tried to kick the tri-color mech away just to let an alarmed yelp when a particular servo slap her aft.

"Did you just spank me?!" Elita shouted out feeling her valve clinch around itself as her excitement rose up a couple of notches getting her wetter than before.

"Did I? Was something like this?" Magnus replied his voice sounding a bit deeper before spanking her aft once again.

Yelping again at the sudden smack against her aft feeling her arousal reaching new heights she had not experience before in previous relationships. The sudden current of pure desire Elita let her face press to the floor as her heated breath fog the floor as small moans and whimpers escaped her full pink lips now. Her valve squeezing and clutching randomly as rush of lubricant drenched her valve cover now.

"Magnus! You….have….to…to stop. You can't…I can't…" Elita slur out trying to keep her arousal and desire in check even as a thin line of oral fluid dribbled down the corner of her mouth.

"Can't what, Elita?" Magnus said his voice deeper and husker sending a shiver down Elita back.

Her complaint was put to hold when Magnus manually removed her valve cover exposing her wet and excited rims with her throbbing sensor node letting the cool air touch her heated valve now. She could feel her valve rim parted by Magnus fingers just before feeling his hot breath on such an intimate and sensitive part making her valve quiver.

"Ahnn!" Elita gasped harshly as Magnus dipped his glossa into her tasting the lubricant as it leak from her valve and into her thighs even as .

Magnus stared licking and lapping her valve bobbing slightly as his glossa enter her. Swirling it around and around then changing tempo by tracing her outer rims sides purposely not touching her now hypersensitive sensor node. Elita whimper and cry as familiar sensations began to build within her. Her valve getting tight as a tingle sensitivity spread outward causing her whole protoform to tremble and twitching of her legs.

His glossa was taken away and replace by a single digit testing her readiness letting a heated groan as her valve trap around his finger.

"So tight." Magnus said breathlessly moving his finger in and out slowly at first watching as a new flood of lubricant came out. Drenching his single finger before adding another causing Elita to cry loudly at being stretched then a third. Enjoying the wet sounds existence as three of his fingers thrusted in and out.

"Oh, Magnus, oh, please…" Elita sob out feeling how close she was to an overload yet Magnus was denying her release.

"You're so tight, Elita. Your valve is practically trying to trapping my fingers back there. I'm going to enjoy filling you up." Magnus said practically sounding primal to her audios receptors.

Elita shook her helm even if Ultra Magnus didn't see it, "No, this….agrh…has to….oh….stop…"

"Why? Why do we have to stop? You care about me don't you?" Magnus asked letting the thumb of his servo trace barely over her sensor node.

Elita breath hitch, "When did you….how could you…"

"I didn't see it at first, so busy with keeping earth and Autobot city safe all while having to fight off Decepticons. Helping Hot Rod once he become Prime just for Optimus to come back and take over. It was only after the hate plague did I realize how much you cared about me." Ultra Magnus said pressing his thumb against the sensor node now circling it around.

Elita optics flicker off as the pleasure wash over her now almost content to be completely submissive for once. To let Magnus take control of the situation and simply enjoy it and pit whatever consequences came out of it. Moaning loudly as the stimulations started to build up again.

"I…always…care about you…you are my friend but….over time…my….feelings grew and I….couldn't….stop it…." Elita babbled out as her fists dragged against the floor as her protoform arch.

"Who says you should? You want this don't you?" asked Ultra Magnus as both servos cup her aft now stroking and caressing it.

"Yes, I do but…Optimus…" Elita tried to say gritting her dentals in anticipation when the head of Magnus press against her opening.

"Your relationship with him end millennia ago." Magnus said rolling his hips now watching as hard spike rubbed up and down Elita valve letting her lubricant cover his spike now.

"I know! I just…Magnus!" Elita screamed out as Magnus angled his spike to enter her now feeing her tight valve stretch to her limit as her entire body went stiff as a rod her peds curling against the elevator floor with a thumping noise telling Magnus her torso was now slumping against the floor.

"Elita." Magnus moan out his optics rolling into the back of his helm at the feel of his femme enclosing around his spike as hot lubricants walled around him. Enjoying the sight letting it entrance him as Elita valve clamp down on his fat hard spike as plunged in deeper into her warm wet depths.

Now deep inside her Magnus stayed that way for a moment then gritted his dentals as he fought down the urge to overload right away. Elita whimper and sob long and loud shifting and lifting herself up to glaze at Ultra Magnus catching the look in his optics of pure want and desire.

Elita swore Magnus was smiling as he squeezed her aft once more as hips moved away from her letting his spike ridges roll against sensor nodes within. Earning himself a frantic mew as she tried to move back on to his spike.

"Tell me you want it." Magnus said plunging his whole length into her, "Tell me, you want to be with me."

Elita sob, "I want it! Please, Magnus, I want to be with you!"

Magnus let a low animalistic growl before pulling out bracing one hand onto the elevator doors while the other grip her hips as he moved within her. Loving the feel of her slick channel more now grip around his hard throbbing meal. Elita trembled before Magnus slammed back into her making sob and knee.

His optics shuttered beginning a strong peace rocking up and down with each glide of his femme valve over his spike. The length of his spike buried itself again and again hearing Elita pant heavy as he could thrust into her bringing her closer to blissful end. Her hot lubricant slipping out with each thrust pooling out smearing over their thighs and elevator floor.

Her panting become even heavier as her optics had turn a deep shade of blue, her face laid against floor a small pool of oral fluid as Magnus continued his thrusting. Each thrust stroke every node inside her valve coupling with the sensation of being utter filled, fingers tightening their hold on her as rumbling groans and senseless words meant her audios.

Elita shrieked suddenly as Magnus angled himself to go in deeper as his spike rammed against the opening of reproductive chamber. A spark of fear mix in at the notion of what their actions could cause particularly since she hadn't update reproductive seal in millennia's time. War and the end of a relationship had put that certain aspect onto the back burner of things she need to be done but didn't do.

"Uhhhh, wait Magnus! Don't overload…ahhh!" Elita tried to say just for Magnus to thrust in harder, faster into her.

"I…can't hold….mmmgg….back…" Magnus gasped out feeling the rhythmic ripples around his spike telling him how close she was to an overload.

Elita shook her helm fiercely, "Please, unnn, Magnus if you….oh….overload inside me….ahahhh…I could….I could…."

"Have my sparkling? Gah, that….wouldn't….ngh….bad now…would it?" Magnus moan out his spike now ramming itself against her reproductive chamber sending small yet pleasurable shocks readying it for his transfluid.

A baleful smile came to Ultra Magnus face as he watch the highly erotic sight before him as his optics lock onto the point where their two bodies meet as clear lubricant slip out. Enjoying the sounds and cries of Elita made as they closer and closer to the edge.

Elita cried out at the feeling of pure bliss as it took hold of her now, her valve rippled and clenched around the still thrusting spike letting her lubricant trickle further down her tighten channel as her reproductive chamber expanded awaiting the flood transfluid. It was not disappointed as hot heavy transfluid flooded in making her cry out triggering a second overload then.

Ultra Magnus roar out as he overload into his femme now, jets of transfluid spattering across her chamber as he bucked up and held still fully intended spill as much transfluid into Elita valve and chamber as possible. Heat and energy were singing through his protoform pulsing through his body groaning out Elita name till his overload finished.

They stayed like that for some time neither one of them moving as both of rested from such a pleasurable activity. At less till Magnus spoke.

"Frag."

"What?"

"Do you remember earlier how I said the panel wasn't working properly?"

"Yes, oh Primus don't tell me it working now!"

"Er…no….but the camera inside the elevator is."

Elita swore and swore loudly she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the TV series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime or anything related to Transformers. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies.**

**Title:** Tradition

**Theme:** M/F

**Category:** Transformers G1 series

**Characters:** Elita One, Chromia, Arcee, Moonracer, Firestar, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet Jazz, Prowl and ect.

**Rate:** K+

* * *

"Why I'm wearing this again?" asked tall femme looking over the strange clothing she had been force to wear for the celebration later tonight. Trying to close the high front slit of this 'costume' her mate had gotten for her only for it just it to slip back to the original way.

"It's tradition, Elita. During the night of October thirty first, humans of all age would wear costumes to mimic the evil spirits or appease them till the morning of November first. This tradition began during ancient Celtic times which…" rumble her mate who was wearing a he had called a medieval knight costume with sword rather than his red, blue and white armor.

"I understand that, Optimus. What I'm asking is must I wear this? Could I not wear something not so…revealing?" asked Elita missing her rosy pink and soft white armor she had been wearing since before the war on Cybertron.

Optimus let his royal blue optics roam over her figure before giving a small shrug, "I suppose you could something different…"

Elita sighed that was good news, "Then I'll…"

"But you could offend the humans by doing so."

Elita groan silently at Optimus words as her own blue topaz took in the costume once again. She didn't hate humans nor their odd customs and traditions which at time she found fun especially the one know as April Fool's day an event that had Prowl banding the holiday completely from the Ark. Still it was one of many holidays she found herself taking a liking too and when she hear about this particular holiday. She was excited that is till this tight fitting and shape revealing dress came into the picture.

Yet if Autobots wanted to stay on the humans good side and keep the peace between them and the rest of humanity. They would need to swallow a bit of their pride in order to keep their small allies happy. Which lead to one last glance over the costume before turning to look at her mate.

"I'll right. I wear the stupid thing. But really, when you told me about this holiday I was actually looking forward to it." Elita said giving one last tug at the front slit.

"It is just for the night, Lita. Plus, Chromia and the others will also be wearing similar costumes." Optimus said coming to her side now letting his arms wrap around her sending waves of comfort and encouragement.

A pleasurable sigh escaped her pink lips as she lean back against her chest plate now making a metal note to get Optimus back to their shared quarter for some private time enjoying the attention Optimus was giving her. Reluctantly the two leader part from one other yet they kept their servos intertwine with one other as they left their quarter and out into bright orange hallway.

As they made their way down the hallway a frustrated cry grabbed Elita attention turning her helm right side just to see both Ironhide, Chromia and Firestar just down the hall. Ironhide having an arm around Chromia who wore a brown faux suede triangle top with halter ties, matching faux suede booty shorts with a sheriff's badge, chaps with fringe trim and belt buckle and lace up detail with matching cowgirl hat.

Ironhide wearing a matching sheriff costume with cowboy hat, under white shirt with brown vest pinned on it was a sheriff's badge and long sleeve jack with gun holster, brown pants. A red scarf was tied around his neck as the spurs on his boots jingled as he walk by his soft blue mate side.

Next to the couple was Firestar wearing an army green crop top with an attached keyhole back shrug, hook and eye back closure with high waist mini skirt with attached apron and matching head piece with red glove and stockings. Though at the moment Firestar was tugging at the back of her mini skirt letting out again frustrated cry.

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe Ratchet convince me to wear this stupid thing!" Firestar said to Ironhide and Chromia.

"Ah, now it's not so bad, Star. I think the costume sensual on you." Said Chromia giving the younger femme a comforting smile even as Firestar tug the skirt again.

"Easy for you to say. You won't have this skirt riding up on you all night or make First Aid pass out just from bending over." Firestar said getting Chromia and Ironhide to laugh.

"Now Star you can't blame Aid for that. Poor mech never saw that part of a femme before couldn't help but get excited." Ironhide said humorously remembering how he had enter the med bay with Mia at his side to pick Firestar up only to lay his optics on First Aid pass out on the floor as Ratchet shook his helm mumbling under his breath Firestar face flush with energon.

"No, I suppose I can't." Firestar said giving one last fruitless effort tug on the mini skirt just for her soft baby blue optics to spy Optimus and Elita, "Optimus, Elita."

Optimus give the rescue and search a friendly wave as the three of them walk over to where he and Elita stood. Elita gave Firestar a sympathetic smile as she pointed to the front slit of her own costume which Firestar replay by a nod. Chromia naturally found no problem with her costume and was enjoying the looks her gruff mate was sending her with promises.

"Were are Arcee, Moonracer, Greenlight and Lancer?" asked Elita seeing a few of her group were missing.

"Already in the rec room, Commander. Chromia and Ironhide came by the med bay to give me a bit of… encouragement. Seeing how…" Firestar pointed to her outfit.

Elita nodded, "Understood. And Firestar, please we are here on shore leave so just call me Elita."

"Ah, yes, Commander….I mean…Elita." Firestar said only to once again start tugging at her skirt.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go join the party!" Ironhide said jubilantly.

"Hide is right let's just kick back and have some fun tonight." Chromia said ready to hit the rec room and start having some good old fashion fun with her mate.

"What about Ratchet? Shouldn't he be here?" Optimus asked wondering where their head CMO could be.

"He'll join us soon. Ratchet just wanted to make sure nothing serious happen to Aid when I bend over." Firestar said feeling her cheeks grown hot.

"How did that happen?" Elita asked as their group started to head towards the rec. room were tonight celebration was being held.

"When I came out to show Ratchet how this look. He end up dropping his pen and without thinking I bend over to pick it up. Unfortunately First Aid came in at the same time and…" Firestar said then gave a shrug as if to say 'the rest was history.'

"That make sense though I don't get why Ratchet would have you wear…uh what are you wearing?" Elita asked trying to place the costume.

"It's a nurse's costume and since I help from time to time in med bay, Ratchet thought it would be great for me to dress up as world war II nurse. I thought well okay that sounds nice but when he show me this." Firestar started to explain her costume to her commander and how she and Ratchet argued for a good three hours about it.

"Same here. I wanted to wear N7 armor but Optimus told me it was traditional for human females to where these costumes this time of the year." Elita said waving a servo over her dress.

"You know, I wanted to ask Carly about the costume traditions and why human females wear them. But for the pass whole week I couldn't reach her for some reason or other." Firestar said missing the way Optimus optics look away or how Ironhide brought up his servo to his mouth in attempt to muffle his cackle or Chromia sly smile.

"I had the same problem too." Elita said just to be distracted once they reach the door to the rec. room.

It open for them allowing them to enter a very loud and eventful room that had been converted from its normal bright orange into a dark and gloomy room full with fake spider webs, bats, holographic ghosts flying around with Jack-o learners of many faces scattered about the room. Their glowing optics giving off some light mixing with constant changing neon lights.

"Elita, Mia, Star!" cried a young voice gaining the three older femmes attention as a younger one came running up to them as Optimus and Ironhide excuse themselves from them to speak with Prowl and Jazz who were at table.

"Moonie, what are you wearing?!" Elita asked at seeing the once light green femme skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Do you like it? Wheeljack thought I should wear this Catholic school girl uniform." Moonracer said pointing out her open long sleeve dress shirt with black tie and short checkered skirt with a deep blue jacket, "Oddly enough, Perceptor was very happy to see me wear it."

"I'm really starting to hate this holiday and it idiotic tradition." Firestar growled out watching as Moonracer skip off over to Perceptor who seated some tables down watching Moonracer like a hawk.

"Just bear with a little longer, Star." Elita said encouragingly send a warning glare to the red, black and white scientists.

"Look there, there Arcee, Greenlight and Lancer." Chromia said spotting the three remain femmes of their group off to the far corner huddling together.

Walking towards the remainder of the group, Elita and Firestar tried to ignore the expressions sent their way as Chromia give them smiles and waves. As they came closer to Arcee, Greenlight and Lancer both Elita and Firestar optics brow rose at seeing the three femme costumes.

"Don't say anything!" Arcee said once their commander, SIC and rescue femme came to their side.

"I wasn't before but now…" Chromia started to say but Elita shot her a warning look.

"Might I ask what you guys are supposed to be?" Firestar said taking hold of the conversation.

Arcee and Lancer sighed in frustration as Greenlight answered, "We are supposed to be Arabian dancers."

"Arabian dancers." Elita repeated taking in how all three were wearing the same costumes with headband, a veil across their faces tight halter tops and see-through pantaloons even wore dancing bells on their peds and servos. The only difference between them was Arcee wore a pink one, Greenlight a green, Lancer a purple and orange one.

Elita brought up a servos to her helm temple rubbing small circle as she felt a processor ache coming on. _'Keep it together. This is just like any other mission now. We just have kept pressing through this till the end.'_ Though Elita bring her servos down looking at five femmes before giving them a small reassuring smile.

"Aw, come on now. It isn't so bad, I for one am joining wearing my costume." Chromia said favorably.

"Ironhide is too from the looks he keeps sending you." Lancer said using her helm to direct Chromia attention back to her mate.

"It not only just him, Optimus hasn't stop staring at Elita before coming here." Chromia said getting her commander to glance over to be Optimus and Ironhide sitting at with Prowl and Jazz.

"That armor he wearing isn't too bad. Make him looks more handsome." Greenlight said softly.

"A knight of the round table from King Author time is what he's supposed to be." Elita said sending a suggestive smile to her mate causing Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide to look at him.

"Expecting you knight in shining armor to come in a sweep you off your peds?" Chromia said teasing Elita.

"Maybe." Elita said turning her helm away shyly getting Arcee, Lancer and Greenlight to laugh softly.

"The night is young, everyone. Let's just enjoy ourselves." Elita said getting ready to head over to Optimus table when her blue topaz optics spotted a familiar face.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

"I can't believe this is working." Jazz said watching as the Autobots femmes moved from across one part of the room to the other side taking in the sway of their hips signified by their costumes.

"Me neither. But then again, Mia was all for it." Ironhide said bring up a cube of high grade to his lips now. His deep blue optics watching Chromia hips, waist and legs making a note that he show just how much he appreciated that sheriff costume of hers.

"Chromia I can understand but how on Cybertron did you get the others to agree?" Jazz asked having to tear his attention away to look over at the Matrix bear and Weapon specialists.

Optimus shifted in his seat for a second before speaking, "I simply told them how it was traditional for humans to wear costumes during this time of the year and that…one tradition was for human females to wear attractive attires."

Even with Jazz visor in place Optimus knew his TIC was giving him a preposterous stare at what he just said. Which Optimus did not blame Jazz given this seemed so unlike him but given how Elita and her team had arrive the beginning of the year and plan to spend at least a year on earth with Ark crew before returning to Cybertron.

Optimus having known this came up with a plan to spend as much time with his beloved mate as he possible could. Yet when October starting to come in and the tricks and pranks began to take hold of the Ark. Optimus how found himself wondering just kind of costumes he and Elita should wear for this year when he came across his mate costume.

A N7 armor Elita had order for Halloween to wear for party that would be coming for the month. Feeling slightly disappointed she would not be wearing something more enlightening had comm. Ratchet and Ironhide to discuss how to change this when Ratchet mention the femmes were going on information second hand but if said information came from them and Teletraan one. There was a chance the femmes could wear more enlightening outfits.

Fortunately fate intervene when Ratchet came to their table holding a cube of high grade himself sitting down and taking a long slip before speaking up.

"This night is turning out better than I thought it would." Ratchet said his steel blue optics closing in on Firestar seeing her hips shift as she and the others spoke with a small figure in a long dress grown with brown hair.

"From now." Prowl said finally speaking up having his attention solely on the date pad in his servo.

"What that supposed to mean?" Ironhide asked gruffly leaning towards the SIC of Autobot army.

"Carly is here." Prowl simply stated never taking his optics off the date pad.

"WHAT?!" Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide yelled immediately searching for the blonde haired human female.

"Wait, wasn't Carly supposed to be visiting family this weekend?" Jazz asked watching the three older mechs stiffen for a moment then slowly began to raise up.

"She was but the family reunion has been postponement till next weekend. Apparently, her relatives have a strong fondness of throwing parties and taking their offspring's out for trick or treating." Prowl said calmly just to pause a moment in his work then.

"Ohhh..." Jazz said his visor flicking for a moment in interest as his helm turn toward the rec. room door seeing Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide heading straight for it.

"Jazz, when did their time of death occurred?" Prowl asked tipping the tip of his pen against his lip as Jazz spectacle how this had anything to with the here and now.

"OPTIMUS!" _'Ah that how.'_ Thought Jazz shaking his helm as smile came to his lips answering Prowl.

"11:35."


	5. Magic Touch Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the TV series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime or anything related to Transformers. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies.**

**Title:** Magic Touch Part I

 **Theme: ******M/F,

****Category:** Transformers G1, AU, Humanoids, Supernatural**

****Characters:** Elita One, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and ect.**

****Rate:** M**

**The scent of freshly brewed coffee hung in the air mixing with the scent of sweet pastries as crowds of bodies moved about the shop. A bell ringed as a figure open the shop door stepping into coffee shop taking a moment to pause in her walk, allowing her blue topaz eyes to scan the shop. Seeing that the person she was to meet wasn't here yet she stride over to the counter.**

**"Hello, ma'am. How can I help you?" asked the sale associate wearing a headset with a microphone taking in the red short hair beauty. Who look to be around five six in height with an athletic build judging from the muscle physique on her arms and legs.**

**"Just a hazel coffee with a blueberry muffin, please." Said red hair woman bringing up a hand to push back a strain of red hair back behind her ear.**

**"Coming right up. Your name ma'am?" asked the cashier ringing up her order.**

**"Elita." She said reaching into her purse pocket handing over the right amount of money to young man.**

**Once done she moved over to a small booth with a window giving her a clear view of people ordering their coffee and such from the drive-through. She place down her coffee and blueberry muffin before sitting down. She only took about two bites from her muffin and a slip of hazelnut coffee before the bell ringed again. Her eyes glance up to see two male figures enter the shop.**

**One was a young man with short light brown hair cut comb back with steel blue eyes searching the shop. He had wide broad shoulders with long powerful arms with wide hips matching legs. From his frame type Elita figure him to have some type of military training and had possible done a few missions given unbreakable look in his eyes.**

**Behind him was an older man with even shorter fade brown hair who wasn't as broad as his male friend before him but still held just as much muscle. His old hard blue eyes look about the coffee shop to even as smoke coming from his cigar rose up and skewed his view. Clearly this older gentleman had gone through the same training as his younger partner as he quickly spotted her giving some kind of signal to his comrade.**

**Those steel blue eyes turn to her as he leaned over speaking older man who took his cigar snuffing it out before any of the workers could say anything. Both walk over to her booth now movements made with precision control. Once seated both men look at her letting their eyes roam over her body judging if she real held up to her reputation.**

**"Elita one, I presume?" asked the older male placing his cigar down on the table.**

**"I am. And you are Kup, right? Who is your friend here?" asked Elita turning her eyes onto an expected companion, "I was under the oppression I would be speaking only to you."**

**"Ultra Magnus is here simply to insure nothing funny is pulled." Kup said giving a mean to Elita that Ultra Magnus had been train to resist against her gift.**

**Elita smiled assuredly, "I see. Well if this isn't a sign of trust I don't know what is."**

**Ultra Magnus steel blue eyes narrowed at her words, "It cannot be help your kind has been known to be a bit untrustworthy."**

**"Funny how everyone doesn't trust us but yet when people find themselves in magic trouble who do they come to? Oh, yes, that right, us." Elita said coolly giving Ultra Magnus a meaningful smile. Ultra Magnus snarl at her but never got a chance to say anything.**

**"Enough, Ultra Magnus! The reason why we contacted you is because we were told you could help us. Can you or can you not?!" Kup growled out sending a scowl to his younger partner before turning his old eyes onto the red hair woman.**

**Elita sighed moving her hands away from the warm cup crossing them over her chest, "That depends. What exactly is it that you need me to do?"**

**"As you know we are lycanthrope or as most people like to call us, werewolves. Meaning we live in a pack led by an alpha." Kup said explaining a bit.**

**"But things haven't been going so well for your pack, right?" Elita asked her blue topaz eyes looking over them.**

**"That right. Just some years ago our former Beta Megatron caused a rift in the pack which then required our Alpha Optimus to exile him which cause some of Megatron followers to leave the pack." Kup said picking up his cigar rolling it between his fingers.**

**"So? How does something like this need someone like me to come in?" Elita asked getting the sense they were not telling her everything.**

**"It's because if the problem we have on our hands isn't solved the lands which our pack lives on will be hand over to Megatron legally." Ultra Magnus said gravely giving Elita a grim look.**

**"But you just said Megatron was exiled. Then how can former pack member gain control over your lands?" Elita asked but was met with silence, "Looks if you want my help. You're going to have to tell me the real reason you want my help. If not, I'm out of here."**

**When they didn't answer Elita let out a small huff making a move to gather her coffee and muffin turning her body around to slide out of the booth. When a large hand took hold of her arm stopping her from leaving. Blue topaz eyes glance over the table to see solemn look on both Kup and Ultra Magnus faces.**

**"I don't know if you two know this. But there are certain laws I cannot violate. If what you want me to do requires me to break one of the laws, then my answer is no." Elita said giving them a chance to once again explain what they needed.**

**"Kid, I been around a long time and I had past dealings with your kind before becoming quite knowledgeable about your laws. I can safely say what requires does not break any of them." Kup said placing the cigar in his mouth.**

**"Then what is it?" Elita asked her voice strong as steel showing she wasn't going to agree to their terms yet.**

**Ultra Magnus glance over to Kup who gaze back, "The land is owned by Optimus family which by their will and by tradition is passed down from parent to child. Unfortunately, Megatron is Optimus brother which means the land will pass to him if Optimus doesn't have a child to pass it on too."**

**Elita settle back down into the booth, "Don't tell me he's having problems getting his little Optimus up and ready for action. For if that the case then you can just go…"**

**"No! That's not the problem trust me if it was this thing with would have been settled long ago." Ultra Magnus said with Kup nodding in agreement.**

**"Then what? Surely there must be femmes in your pack who would be will to mate with him and bear his pup." Elita said bringing up her cup for a slip though she got a feeling it was more.**

**"Again that's not the problem." Ultra Magnus said hopelessly.**

**"Then what is?" Elita asked brushing back a strand of red hair.**

**Kup let out a long deep sigh, "It Optimus. He won't mate with anyone unless…it his mate."**

**Elita eyes widen at Kup words taking in his words and how serious the solution is. _'Well this explains why they wanted to hire someone like me.'_ Thought Elita brining up a hand to her for head rubbing her finger tips against her temple.**

**"Which is why you want to hire me right? You believe I have a magical solution to your problem." Elita said while mentally groaning.**

**"Don't you? You must dabbled in the kinds of difficulties." Ultra Magnus asked believing Elita had a solution to this problem.**

**"No, I don't." Elita said placing her cup down readying herself to leave now.**

**"But you're a mage!" Ultra Magnus bellowed out getting a reaction from Elita now. Her hand shooting out and slapping itself against his mouth as blue topaz eyes glared hazardously at him.**

**"Want to shout that a bit louder next time? I'm sure everyone heard you." Elita hissed out. Her eyes side glancing to the people within the shop. Once assured no know had heard him she slowly withdraw her hand, Kup give harsh nudge into Ultra Magnus side for his shout.**

**"Look, kid. Can't you do something? Maybe find some way to help our Alpha? We can't let Megatron get a hold of those lands." Kup asked urgently as he and his pack were facing a very dire difficult time.**

**"You're not going to let this go easily are you?" Elita asked seeing the determined looks in both werewolves eyes telling her they would keeping asking till she did something.**

**"Not a chance." Kup said giving her a crafty grin once she realized this was a problem she wouldn't be getting out of easily.**

**Elita let out a low growl, "If you think you can force me into this. You have another thing coming."**

**Both Kup and Ultra Magnus let the hair on their neck and arms rise up as the air around them be charge with pure energy as Elita gather the energy around her letting them feel her power. The feel of her power forced Ultra Magnus and Kup back against their seats coming to realize why they had wanted to hire her in the first place. Enough power to force them back yet discipline enough to keep that feel of power in just one spot.**

**A ring alerted the employees of a other customer arrival making them great he or she was a practiced smile. But this new arrival ignored the practice welcome as his royal blue eyes look about the shop finding the people he was searching for. He stride over to the booth with purpose when he took in how neither Kup nor Ultra Magnus had felt his present. Which was odd given how good their senses are.**

**Yet as he neared the booth the hair on his neck and arms rose up as a jolt surged through his body getting him to stall in his walk. His eyes locking onto the red hair woman glaring at a senior member of his pack and his beta forcing them back from just her willpower alone. Her eyes glowing now with fury and determination in a show she would not submit so easily.**

**Seeing such emotions coming from such a tiny woman at least in his comparison sent a strange emotion through him. It mix within him like a raging thunderstorm wanting to come out and over take this red hair beauty. With a rumble in his chest he was once again on the move coming to this red head side with a hand reaching out.**

**At the feel of a warm touch caused Elita to jerk away breaking her concentration and control over the magic energy she had been gathering feeling it leave her body flowing into else were. Turning her head letting her eyes lock with royal blue ones sending upwelling of feelings through her making her gasp a little forgetting all about Kup and Ultra Magnus, the people in the coffee shop and the sounds that surrounded them.**

**Then it was like a bubble burst letting in all the sound, smell and people back into small world which had captured around her. Scooting back, her mind and emotions shrieked which was a dangerous thing as the table, cups and window began to shake and quiver. A clear sign she was not in control of her gift at this moment and time.**

**"Excuse me…" Elita said hastily her hands grabbing her stuff as she push pass this stranger that had cause her power to spin out of control.**

**She stumbled a bit just to lurching away when this stranger reach out trying to help her. It send a other wave of out lash power causing the people around the shop to stop and take notice now. _'I need to get out of here now.'_ Thought Elita pushing the door open now as she sprinted away from the coffee shop not looking back.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don’t own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the TV series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime or anything related to Transformers. The only thing I do own is a this laptop an Xbox 360 and some games and movies. 

Title: Unexpected Events Part II

Theme: M/F, Gender Bender, 

Category: Transformers G1 Series

Characters: Elita One, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and ect. 

Rate: M

Elita could only stand still as her topaz blue optics look over the now changed Chromia, Firestar, and Arcee as Greenlight and Glyph ran scans over them collecting date into their base computer for father analysis. Even with a building processor ache she was determined to find a way to chance them back to their original selves. Beeping drag herself out of rumbling thoughts just as Greenlight and Glyph move over to a computer terminal to see the date. 

“Anything?” Elita asked calmly hoping for an answer. 

“Just what I suspected. The quantum energy mingling with bio-energy is what cause the change to Chromia, Firestar, Arcee and you commander.” 

“I understand that. But why did it change us?” Elita asked bring her servo to her optics rubbing them. 

Glyph optics cast down as disappointment came into her spark at unable to find an answer for her commander, “I’m sorry, but till I know more about the frogs and their environment. I don’t have clue as to how this happen and why you four.” 

Sighing Elita give mini-bot femme a reassuring smile, “It okay, Glyph. When Skyfire arrives, he can tell us more about them and the two of you can possible come up with a solution to this.” 

Glyph nodded, “I won’t let you down, Commander. I’ll work on this day and night if I have too.” 

Elita placed a servo on Glyph shoulder, “Not every day and night. You need rest too and a clear processor. Now since it looks as if things are not going to change till Skyfire arrives and there are no problems with our frames. I want all of you to return to your duties till further notice. Glyph and Greenlight, keep up the good work.” 

An echo of ‘Yes, ma’ma’ reach her audio receptors as Greenlight and Glyph went back to the computer terminal as Chromia, Firestar and Arcee moved off the berths they had been previously sitting on as the two green femmes ran their test on them. 

“What about us, Elita? What are we to do?” Arcee asked giving himself a look over flexing his shoulders and arms now. 

Elita let out a sigh, “You may also return to your normal duties. I don’t see why a change in frame should stop any of us from our work.” 

“Right, you heard our Commander. Moonracer you have patrol in the next two joors. Firestar….” Chromia started to say when the red and orange mech beat her to it. 

“I have monitor shift with Clipper and Lancer soon. I’ll get to that after I make sure my team is okay and make a report on the damage the science wing has sustained since the second explosion.” Firestar said getting an approval nodded from Elita. 

“I’ll expect that report within the next three joors. I’ll contact Alpha Trion and see if he can spare some materials for us.” Elita said as Moonracer head on to her patrol shift as Chromia stay behind along with Firestar. 

“Is that wise? When you contacted Optimus. He and Prowl were out of commission for some time.” Chromia said snickering a bit at remember Prowl astonishment look. 

“I have confidence that Trion won’t fail to such a processor crash. He has been around for some time and have seen his own fair share of strange things.” Elita said confidence in his voice. 

“Well we will know as soon and you make contact with him. Till then I’ll be down in the science wing.” Firestar said heading off now. 

With everything coming in to place now, Elita motion for Chromia to follow him to the communication area. With their science wing damaged whatever projects had been under construction would have to be place on hold if they could be saved or sent to the scrap yard if there was nothing that could be done. 

Not only that raw materials and metals would need to be replace along with walls, floors, and desk and so on. That by the time the two of them had reach the communication area Elita had compose a list of what his group would need and hopefully Alpha Trion would have want they need if not. Elita would have to make a call to Ultra Magnus.   
Pressing in Alpha Trion communication number and waited for just minute when on the screen appeared Alpha Trion with a patient look on his face which lasted for an about two klicks when his optic ridges rose a bit. Seeing that Trion was waiting for him to speak, Elita clear his throat. 

“Alpha Trion, I know I look quite different from the last time I called. But I am Elita One. There was an….accident in our labs that cause a change in my frame and spark. If you need proof, I can comm Glyph and Greenlight to show…” Elita stop when Alpha Trion rose up a servo stopping him. 

“There is no need. I can tell just by looking at you there are similarities between the you now and then. To what do I own this call for?” Alpha Trion asked his old optics going over his frame no doubt finding the similarities between his frame now to her frame then. 

“We are in need of materials for repair of the science section. The explosion caused some damage but unfortunately we have a limited supply here. If you have any that you can spare it would be appreciated.” Elita said brining up his servo in a form of gratitude. 

Alpha Trion nodded, “You are in luck. I have some extra supplies I can spare you. Tell me what you are in need of and I’ll have it ready in the next two cycles.” 

“Thank you, Trion.” Elita said and began to tell the older mech just what exactly what they needed and once done informed Trion who to expect to pick up the shipment then. Closing the communication line the dusky pink mech turn round to see Chromia was no longer by his side. 

“Ah, scrap.” Elita voice out quickly leaving the communication center racing down the hallway searching for his SIC. There was no telling what was going through Chromia helm right now and what he would do. 

Turning the corner Elita can to a near screeching halt throwing his frame back to stop himself from crashing into Lancer then. The orange, purple and white color femme jump at the abrupt flash of dusky pink causing her processor to turn its attention focus on the here and now rather than deep in her date pad. 

“Commander! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Lancer said only to take notice how Elita attention wasn’t on her completely, “Is something wrong?” 

“No, nothing wrong.” Elita said before asking, “You haven’t seen Chromia have you?” 

Lancer optics flicker as her processor work to recall if she had seen the SIC, “No, sorry. The last time I saw Chromia. It was after the explosion in the science section.” 

‘Scrap.’ Thought Elita before replying to Lancer, “Thanks, Lancer. If you happen to see Chromia, comm me.”

“Sure thing.” Lancer said as Elita walk on continuing his search for Chromia making his dusty pink figure become smaller and smaller.

Realizing he would get nowhere just aimlessly searching around the base, Elita came to a halt as his processor began to think of places Chromia like to visit and there were only two places he knew Chromia would go to. One was the shooting range and the other one was the armory. Figuring to check the armory first he turn his peds heading straight for the armory now. It didn’t take long to come to the armory and place in the code need for door to open. 

A beep and hiss came to his audios with the door opening wide giving him a chance to look around for a moment then stepping inside. Walking around his blue topaz optics searched around for the southern blue femme turn mech now. Seeing nothing but guns, ammo, grenades and ect. Elita let out a huff spinning round ready to head out when his optics came to an empty spot on the gun rack caught his attention. Striding over to the empty slot it took just a few minutes for him to figure out who had taken and why.   
Heading off to the shooting range with a bit more easily in his spark came to the entrance of the shooting rang picking up the faint sounds of a gun firing off. Pressing the door pad and stepping into the shooting rang room. Elita optics landed on not only Chromia but Arcee standing next to the SIC. 

“Whoa wee! You can feel the power coming off this baby! It really getting my engine running now!” Chromia said excitedly readying the gun once again for a other round of shooting. 

“And you’re holding it up with no trouble to!” Arcee said watching a Chromia took down a couple of targets down. 

“Having fun?” Elita asked getting Arcee to jump at his voice while Chromia continued firing. 

“Elita, sir, we were just practicing.” Arcee said side stepping to allow his commander through. 

“You have got to try this, Elita. Before the change, I could barely pick up this gun. But now….this one is quickly becoming my favorite now.” Chromia said releasing the clip and placing in a other one. 

“Hmm, I can see. But unfortunately we will have to place this on hold. Alpha Trion has agree to give us the extra supplies we need for the science department. Chromia, Arcee, you two will accompany me to the sight were Trion will meet us.” Elita said watching as Chromia place down the gun for a moment. 

“Dose Alpha Trion knows what happen to us?” Arcee asked brining up his right arm letting his servo to rub his left one feeling a little uneasy at the thought of being seen other than his friends. 

“Yes, he does. I have explain to him what has happen to us and how Skyfire will be helping us to return us back to normal…hopefully.” Elita said gradually taking in how nervous Arcee had become. 

“Hopefully? So there is no guarantee we returned back are normal selves?” Chromia asked leaning against the rail of shooting range. 

“Not till Glyph and Greenlight run some test.” Elita said wisely not wanting to lie to them or give them false hope. 

“But they can…can’t they?” Arcee asked fearfully as a seed of worry took hold of his spark. He didn’t mind this frame but it build and physique were so unfamiliar and strange it was gnawing at his processor like scraplets crawling under his armor. 

“I have faith in both of them that they will find a way soon or later to turn us back into our former selves. Till then we must be patient and have faith; Glyph and Greenlight will not let us down till they know for certain.” Elita said placing a covering arm on the younger mech shoulder. 

“Well, I don’t care if we return back to our former selves or not. Either way, I fine with the outcome as long as I can test this body of mine before returning back.” Chromia said lifting the gun up and placing it on his shoulder. 

“Glad to see you’re taking the change so well.” Arcee said a bit of bitterness in his tone. 

Chromia rose an optic ridge at Arcee tone, “If you have a problem with this, Arcee. Why don’t you say so rather than lash out at me.” 

“I don’t have a problem and I’m not lashing out at you! I just want to know with certainty this problem isn’t a long term one that all!” Arcee said gritting his dentals only to be brought out when a servo squeezed his shoulder. Light blue optics look into blue topaz ones seeing the understanding and empathy behind them. 

“It will work out, Arcee. Like I said, have faith.” Elita said getting the younger mech to calm down a slightly. 

“I will…I just want to have some confirmation everything will go back to the way it was. I…I don’t know if I can stand to be in this…body for long.” Arcee confessed getting his commander and SIC to look at one other sharing a look of concern and worry. 

“Hey, now. Don’t worry so much over this! It only temporary and if Elita can handle it, so can you and I. Plus, think of all the things we can do will in this bodies! Why, I bet we can have some fun over at…” Chromia started to say when Elita brought up his servo to his audio listening to whoever had comm him. 

With a nod and soft acknowledgment Elita turn his face to them, “Skyfire has just arrived. Glyph and Greenlight are out on the docks with Vibes and Flare-up helping them unload the shipment.”

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Chromia said also placing a heavy servo on Arcee more danced shoulder. 

Arcee let out a hefty sigh, “I guess the two you were right. All I need is to have faith our two brilliant scientists will find a way till then I have to put up with this and make do.”   
“We will get through this together.” Elita said giving his younger comrade a smile, “Now, I believe Alpha Trion is waiting for us and so are Glyph and Greenlight. They need their labs back in order if they are to work on a cue for us.” 

Arcee nodded, “Right. Then let us head out then.” 

Elita stay behind as Arcee hastily left the room leaving just Chromia and himself behind now. Once the door had close behind Arcee, Chromia place his gun down as an expression of concern come to his face. 

“Arcee isn’t handling this very well is she…I mean he?” Chromia asked crossing his arms over his chassis now. 

“No, he isn’t. I should have anticipated this.” Elita said worriedly as nasty thought come into his processor. What if Glyph and Greenlight could not change them back? What would they do then? What would Arcee do then?

Chromia optics widen at Elita words, “Expected this? Elita, you may plan for everything from battle plans, to raids to every our daily roster but you cannot predict everything.” 

“But I should have known not everyone would have been okay with such a drastic change to one body. I myself was lock away for about a week till I had to force myself out knowing I couldn’t just leave you and the others alone. Pit, what is going to happen to Arcee if he cannot change back?” Elita required worrying over the other dusky pink mech. 

“That will have to be a something we will have to worry about later. Right now, let us have faith and hope that our two resident scientist will find a way. If not…,” Chromia could only shake her helm at the problem and the not forthcoming solution. 

“Yes let’s. For now, we have resources we need to gather and a science department that in need of repairs.” Elita said motioning for Chromia to follow him as the two of them left the shooting range and head on out of their hidden base with Arcee.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the TV series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime or anything related to Transformers. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies.

Title: Rut I

Theme: M/F, Sticky Interface, Sparkling

Category: Transformers G1 Series

Characters: Elita One, Ultra Magnus and ect.

Rate: M

She knew something strange was going with Ultra Magnus the moment he and his wreckers came to her secret base for fresh supplies and a few cycles of rest till their next mission came in. For the moment her blue topaz optics laid on his massive frame; something with in her processor told her an odd event was happing to Ultra Magnus. It wasn't the just the facts he would grunt, or gave short clip answers and orders at everyone or anyone who came to his side.

Or how deep blue optics is were scanning over the crowd searching but never finding what he was looking for nor was how his armor tighten itself when one of his own teammates came to his side making him more tense then normal; it was like he about at them snap at any moment.

Something strange was happing to Ultra Magnus and having spending time with him, centuries, she knew Ultra Magnus would not see a medic unless his very spark was about to fade out. Meaning he would ignoring whatever was happing to him, believing it would possibly pass bearing no consequent on him or too him.

Yet as she walk towards him, the heated energy coming from his frame made her spark spin inside it chamber while a burning need awaken with her. When Elita came just some feet away from him, her olfactory pick up a spicy musky scent making her processor feel clouded in an enjoyable sensation. As it sent a tingling feeling through her proto-form down to her valve now.

She had to suppress a mew of want as her valve gave a slight throb becoming slight wet as her processor become even foggier as thoughts started to turn more intimate. Giving a quick shake of her helm, Elita push the feelings and thoughts back knowing more important matters were at stake. The unexpected thoughts and feelings would have to dealt with at a later date perfectly when she was alone in her own berth room.

Taking a deep breath and letting it cycle, she called out to him, "Ultra Magnus."

Her husky voice grab Wreckers Commander in less than a neon second, his royal blue helm turning to her direction as his deep royal blue optics focus completely on her as if he finally found what he was looking for, "Elita One."

"I am glad your mission went well." Elita said titling her helm as her optics look over mech before her taking in notice how tall and large he was. How powerful his frame was yet he show such great control over his movements it made her wonder if that control extended to personal matters. Which made her nearly scowling herself for such thoughts again.

"Yes, it was a nice change for once." Ultra-Magnus said his voice vibrant and deep as he spoke to her. He seemed less tense and agitated with her at his side now. Was it her but did that spicy musky scent get stronger now?

"I should expect you to hand in your report soon? I would like to look over it, it might give me some ideas when my team goes out for supplies." Elita said wrapping her arms around her chassis now trying to ignore that tingling sensation growing over her proto-form or how her valve was becoming more wet and needy nor how her processor was struggling to think clearly.

Ultra-Magnus was quite for a passing moment before speaking, "Yes, if you don't mind coming over to my temporary quarter to retrieve it? I still need to finished the report but it shouldn't take long."

Hearing this, Elita optics blink at the odd request. Ultra-Magnus was if not nothing but punctual when it came to reports. Bringing them in on time with near overwhelming details about battles and mission it even know sent Prowl into recharge once. But figuring he had a good excuse as the mission took longer then what was originally planned. She believed he was just exhausted and need some rest. 'Surely, there nothing odd about this. This Ultra Magnus I think about here. This one little thing can be look over.' Thought Elita giving Magnus a reassuring smile.

"It is no trouble. I'll come by in a few minutes." Elita said taking a step back when Ultra Magnus turn his full body towards her. Her spark went wild again in her chamber as fresh wave of energy and scent came her way.

"Are you alright, Elita?" Ultra Magnus asked brining a servo up and letting it gently touch her shoulder. The warmth coming from Magnus frame seemed to spread from him over to her causing her to intake a breath swiftly it nearly made her choke with her knees almost giving out from under.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Uh, please, excuse me, I think Firestar is calling for my attention." Elita said moving back as she tried to keep her frame from shaking while her valve ache letting lubricant seeped out in need which was even stronger now. Primus it took everything she had not press herself against him and open her valve cover. Luckily for her the call about Firestar need her attention turn out true as the orange and red femme need some insight over security details and those who would be on guard duty for the recharge shift.

Without Ultra Magnus strange energy and scent to make her proto-form and processor sluggish, she was able to help Firestar with security detail and iron out guard duty detail with their fellow femmes Autobots. As time pass Elita had almost forget she was to meet with Magnus when a ping to her to her HUB alerted her. Taking time to look over the reminder her processor went over whether or not she should meet with Ultra Magnus or simply tell him to bring the report to her office.

Scoffing at herself for being so hesitant to meet with Ultra Magnus a mech who had save her life and other fellow Autobots countless time as well never given her any reasons to doubt him during any solution. Pushing her unwillingness aside, Elita bid good orn to Firestar and head off to meet with Ultra Magnus over at his quarters telling herself, that Ultra Magnus had finished his report would hand it over and that would be it. Nothing more nothing less but she couldn't shake the feeling something was going on with Magnus. Sending a short message to Ultra Magnus she would be at his berth room soon only after she had made a quick stop.

In the message Elita didn't say just were she would be stopping and who she would be speaking with. As she came to pair of familiar door that swished open as she step inside her optics looking around for a familiar figure. Spotting her white, black and red frame at the far back of bay cleaning her tools of the trade. Perhaps she could answer the nagging thought in the back of her mind.

"Flashpoint," Elita called out getting the young medic femme to stop in her work.

"Commander, I wasn't expecting you." Flashpoint said putting her tools down turning around to give her commander her full attention.

"At ease, Flashpoint. I just decided to drop by as I have some concerns." Elita said waving at Flashpoint to relax.

"Concerns? What kind?" Flashpoint asked her optics roaming over her leader figure seeing if anything was wrong.

"It isn't me, Flashpoint. It Ultra Magnus, he…has been acting strange and giving off abnormal energy and heat from his frame." Elita said then remember another strange phenomena, "Also, a heavy spicy musk scent."

Flashpoint took a moment to go over the details her commander told her only for her own light blue optics to grow wider till they seemed stuck in place as shock and uneasiness came to her face. Elita knew Flashpoint since the moment she had join her squad before Optimus and the Ark had left for deep space never to be heard from. Had seen her on the battle field attending to wounded soldiers while bombs and missiles scream through the sky as gun fire blasted all round her.

In all that time, Flashpoint had kept a cool and calm face never once showing how panic and scared she was for her patient and those around her. At least till now and this made Elita wonder if she should comm Ultra Magnus ordering him to Med Bay as to have Flashpoint diagnose and take care of whatever was going on with him.

"By Primus! I cannot believe this is happing! Especially the time like this!" Flashpoint said intensely.

"Calm down, Flashpoint. Whatever is happing, we can deal with it rationally." Elita said bring up her servos in an effort to calm down the young medic.

Flashpoint shook her helm, "Not if you are willing to 'face Ultra Magnus and bear his sparkling."

"Wait….what?" Elita said for a moment stud by what the white, black and red medic said, "Explain now."

Flashpoint brought up a servo to her helm massaging it as a processor ach came, "What symptoms you have described are the beginning cycle of a rut. A strong one at that."

"A rut? But all functions to mating was place on halt till the war end." Elita said trying to remember the last time a mech or femme went into a rutting cycle.

"Yes, such functions normal would be on hold but since we have come to a standstill with Shockwave and his own soldiers along with large decline in population. Ultra Magnus systems must have believe the war has come to an end and since he a healthy strong mech. He must do his part and help repopulate Cybertron." Flashpoint said moving over to a berth sitting down.

"Is there a way to stop it? Or put it on hold?" Elita asked knowing a planet at a civil war with itself wasn't the best time to have a sparkling.

"Unfortunately no, I cannot stop it. I could put it on hold but it would just come back and it would be stronger than before." Flashpoint said truthfully but if Elita order it she would give Commander of the Wreckers the coding till he need it again.

"If Ultra Magnus is in a rutting cycle. Why hasn't he been going around 'facing anyone he come across?" Elita asked as she comm Firestar to keep an optic on Ultra Magnus room and to alert her if he left.

"This is a rutting cycle, you are thinking of a heat cycle." Flashpoint said

"What the different?" Elita asked shifting her weight from one ped to a other.

"A heat cycle is were a mech or femme enter a cycle were they have a strong desire not only to 'face but to bear a sparkling or sparklings no matter who it is. Be it Autobot, Natural or Decepticon. They will seek out healthy bots with good CNA to pass on to their offspring. Now, a rutting cycle is slightly different." Flashpoint said entering a lecture voice now,

"Said mech and femme will also have the desire to interface but rather then bear a sparkling, they will seek out a one choose mech or femme who has in a sense have good CNA to mix and bear the sparkling or sparklings given how much CNA is place into the reproductive chamber. But during a rutting cycle mech or femme become quick picky about who they face with and who bear the sparkling."

"Well that explains why Magnus hasn't left his room yet." Elita said when Firestar had told her Ultra Magnus hadn't left his room since he left the rec room.

"He probably will soon to look for the mech or femme of his choose to mate with." Flashpoint said, "We should tell the others and have them on guard. Though it won't do much good, anyone who comes near him will find themselves not thinking straight and…"

"I think I already know who he had chosen." Elita said with realization.

"Elita?" Flashpoint said slowly seeing a deep thinking expression come to her commander face, "Oh, I see. Commander…."

"Is there anything can be done to me to insure I do not spark?" Elita asked after Flashpoint gave her an understanding appearance.

Flashpoint shook her helm, "Anything I do, Ultra Magnus and yourself will just over ride it."

Elita frown, "What do you mean?"

Flashpoint hesitated for a second, "As I was saying earlier, anyone will you came near him will not be thinking straight. The spicy musk scent is meant to fog up the processor to the point were said mech or femme will agree to anything including to have a sparkling. Were as the energy and heat waves are mean to help arouse the temporary mate."

Elita let out a deep sigh, "I see. Either way, I will end up spark."

"Elita, I could use a medic coding to hold off the rutting cycle."

"Didn't you say it would come back? Stronger?"

Flashpoint nodded, "Yes, and…it would mean next time could be dangerous for you."

"How so?"

"The instinct to mate will be twice stronger meaning his aggressiveness and physical strength will double possible hurting you in the process of interfacing. If anyone tries to come between the two of you or anyone else very well could be seriously damaged as Ultra Magnus will see it as a challenge." Flashpoint explain.

Elita didn't say anything for a moment thinking deeply on what was happing and the possible consequences that would come along with it. Her processor even went to the option Flashpoint had offer her a chance to delay the cycle but would only mean the risk with it would only increase every time the medic coding was use. Both options were showing just how drastic the consequences would be and what would happen if something wasn't done.

"Thank you, Flashpoint. I know what to do now." Elita said standing straighter then before with a look of determination on her face.

"Elita, are you sure?! If you do this, there is no turning back. There is no way, Ultra Magnus would be able to forgive himself for putting you in such a position or having a sparkling come in during such terrible times."

Elita smile sadly, "I know. It will be hard, Magnus will no doubt hate himself for some time and distance himself from me and the possible sparkling but I cannot risk him going through this again and again only for it drive himself insane."

"Then you are going through with it?" Flashpoint asked forlornly looking at her commander.

"Yes, and once it has pass, I'll come to med bay and have you check things out. Maybe…I will not spark up and everything will be fine." Elita said though her tone suggested otherwise.

"If…you do…there are…means to…"

"No." Elita said starkly giving the young medic a challenging glare.

Flashpoint wince at the cold look Elita gave her making her turn her optics away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

Elita forced herself to relax at Flashpoint discomfort, "It's alright, Flash. Everything will work out, we will need to deal with when the time comes."

"Yes, ma'am." Flashpoint said softly

"I properly should head over to Ultra Magnus room before he comes out looking for me." Elita said turning around heading for the door but pause a moment at the door, "Flashpoint, please tell Chromia I will be out of commission for some time and she will be taking over till I come back."

"Elita, if she should ask why, what do you want me to tell her?" Flashpoint asked waiting for Elita answer.

"The truth." Elita said stepping through the doorway now and head off to Ultra Magnus quarters.

Even though she had remind calm and collected back in med bay inside she was panicking and frightened at what was happing and what was about to happen. Elita knew she had told Flashpoint everything would be fine but her processor kept bringing up scenarios were things did not work out. Ultra Magnus leaving never acknowledging the sparkling he and she created. The cold distance between him and herself that would keep growing till there was nothing but a vast canyon between them. Ultra Magnus never forgiving himself for what he did even when she told him it would be okay.

The struggle of having a newspark against her own as it grow within her taking away energy, minerals and energon as it proto-form grew inside her reproductive chamber. The emergence process then raising the sparkling all by herself while trying to run her part of the army.

The need to keep said sparkling a secret at all-time less their enemies find out and use her own sparkling against her. She knew Shockwave would not pass up such a chance especially if meant said sparkling could be raise as a Decepticon as means to torment her and Ultra Magnus.

_'No. Stop thinking such things! Even if Ultra Magnus doesn't help even if he distance himself. I will not be by myself. I have my friends who will stand by my side and help no matter what. Even help kept the sparkling a secret from Shockwave and his troops.'_ Elita remind herself as she stood before the temporary room Ultra Magnus was in.

Taking in a deep cycle of air and letting it vent slowly, Elia comm Magnus letting him know she was just outside his door now. The door swish open revealing a dimly lit room but her optics could not see Ultra Magnus himself. Steeling herself for what was to come, she step through the doorway hearing the door closing behind her sealing her fate. The first thing to hit her was the tantalizing spicy musky scent once again making her processor foggy nearly making her forget what was about to happen.

The next thing to happen was for a large arm draping around her waist pulling her back till it press against a solid mass. A low growl rumble from its owner sending waves through her protoform mixing tightly with energy and heat causing her to moan. Thick fingers grasped her chin tilting her helm back letting her blue topaz optics to meet dark blue optics as his lips meet hers. She tried to think, tried to keep her mind focus just to feel the thick foggy take an even stronger hold on her.

A glossa trace her lips slowly getting her open her mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside. Elita optics blink out for a moment as Ultra Magnus touch every inch of her mouth then curl around her own glossa. Letting out a hum, she found herself leaning into the kiss now her tongue coming into play. They stood there letting their lips and glossa move about as their own bodies become heated with desire and need. Her spark spinning wildly inside burning hotly almost to the point it felt she was about to be set on fire.

Ultra Magnus broke the kiss then taking in the puffs of air before speaking, "Armor, off."

Elita stood there for moment her mind in a haze trying to remember why she shouldn't, "I…"

A low rumble came from Magnus, "Elita armor off now."

"I…" Elita blink her servos moving up to her chassis rubbing it as heat from her spark and need began to flow into her. Her legs grinding against one other as her valve gradually began to awaken with dribbles of lubricant costing the inside.

Her thoughts telling her to do as Ultra Magnus said to remove her armor and let him do as he wish. There was nothing wrong with what was happing between them, it was all natural. It occurs naturally between a strong healthy mech and femme.

Fingers now moving to the latches of her armor removing them one piece of the time till she was naked. Shivering as his optics look over her figure only for a low moan to spill from her lips as his hefty servos reach out tracing over her proto-form up from the hips to her breasts giving them a squeeze. His processor filling in images of Elita hold their sparkling, nursing him or her making his engine rumble in joyfulness as his spike push against his cover.

Withdrawing his servos, Ultra Magnus motion to the berth watching her as she did so. It was only when she was seated on his berth knees against the padding. Did Ultra Magnus detached his armor placing it aside giving Elita a chance to look over him.

Seeing the welding scars that covered his proto-form show the lengths he was will to go throw for the Autobots, for Cybertron and for herself. Surely what was about to happen wouldn't be such a bad thing now would it; was what she thought when he came to stand in front of her. Her own servos reach out tracing over the scars taking in every detail than letting her lips kiss each one.

Ultra Magnus mumbling in pleasure at each kiss she gave to him looking down to see her place one last kiss on the scar between his shoulder and chest capturing her cloud over optics before kissing her again. Sighing, one servo held her to his chassis as the other moved down her back to her aft down to her wet valve. She mew as his fingers play with the out rim of her valve smearing her nectar around touching the sensor node in the passing.

Hearing her mews and cries of pleasure brought a grin to his face as he kept up spinning his fingers around valve letting the lubricant stain his fingers rubbing her sensor node from time to time feeling her proto-form shake with delight. He took in a deep scent of air letting the small of Elita arousal and heated lubricant over take him. His processor over running with thought of sparking Elita up, watching her abdominal plates swell as their sparkling grew inside her.

Drawing away his fingers placing them on her shoulders as he gently push her back till she laid flat against the berth with himself looming over her. Growling his lips press against her neck moving down to her breasts mounds letting his glossa swirl around one as one his servo grope the other caressing it as fingers roll the mash nub. Elita gasp arching back as waves of ecstasy rip through her. Her breathing becoming heavy as Ultra Magnus moved downward servos touch every part of her.

"Magnus…" Elita mew out when his servos wrap themselves around her thighs pulling them apart now.

Lifting her helm up, she watch as Ultra Magnus stared at her valve for moment as his glossa came out licking his lips. Dipping down allowing his glossa to trace her valve outer rim making her squeak in delight at first turning into scream as it went further in causing her to lazily closer her optics enjoying the sensation. His glossa continued moving around insider getting her to sob in delight as her servos grip the padding, crying out when his lips came to her sensor node sucking on it.

Optics snapping open as the overload suddenly hit her; feeling her valve clinch tightly around itself as wash of lubricant came rushing out as her chest rose heavily as she tried to drawing cool air into her over heated body. The intensity of it holding her in it grasp even as she came down her proto-form twitching in the afterglow.

Ultra Magnus moved back licking his lips watching as Elita body twitch in the afterglow. A satisfied smile came to him as he sent a command to his spike cover releasing his pressurize spike. Letting it lay against the valve he was tasting and enjoying just moment ago. Rubbing it up and down allowing the lubricant cover his spike making it slick now his audios picking up the sounds of Elita groan and gasp.

His arms moved getting his servos to take hold of her thighs now lifting them up as he moved himself closer to her. Placing her legs on his shoulder, Magnus let a smile come to his lips at seeing such a flush appearance coming to her face with bright optics. His servos moved to her arms wrapping his fingers around her wrists keeping her in place as he slowly and agonizingly pressing his spike into the opening of her valve. His smile grew feeling her warm wonderfully tight damp valve clench around him.

"Ah…frag….Elita…so tight…!" Ultra Magnus said slurry his mind going blank for a moment.

Elita gasp, "No…you just….big!"

Elita huff tossing her helm back when Magnus had completely buried himself inside her. She could feel it throbbing inside her spiraling valve. Her dental bit down on her the side of her lips as oral fluid drip down the corner of her mouth as her systems were assaulted by long forgot pleasure and bliss coming from having a nice thick spike inside her valve.

Ultra Magnus wish he could start thrusting into her sweet valve leaving gallons of transfluid inside her reproductive chamber, keeping her to his berth till he was certain she was carrying his sparkling. But judging from the tightness and how easy was over come from the pleasure it had been some time since she had enjoy such intimacy perhaps the last time was when Optimus had last been here.

At the sudden though of Opitmus a raging growl come out of his throat causing him to pull out and thrust back in swiftly causing her to cry out in surprise. His hips repeated the movement over again and again with such force it shook the berth, Elita optics widen at the sudden shocks of pleasure. Warmth lubricant began to slip between their proto-forms as coolant formed on them. Ultra Magnus splitting his attention between watching his spike disappear into Elita valve and stun yet enjoyment expression on her face.

Sobs of delight and mews of pleasure fell from Elita pink lips as her proto-form swayed with spike thrusting into her valve sending ripples of bliss through her. Her helm pressing again the berth padding as legs held onto Ultra Magnus shoulders for dear life. Her optics flickering as his spike rubbed against the velvet walls of her valve yet tip of his spike hitting the entrance of her reproductive chamber.

"Urgh!" Elita gasp out feeling her overload building up higher and higher as her valve become tighter.

Ultra Magnus groan deeply his helm rolling back loving the feeling of her valve spiraling tightly around his spike then releasing. Feeling the pull of her valve trying to milk him for his transfluid had him speed and deep his thrust. The want, need, to get Elita with a sparkling field him on groaning as he took in deep breaths through his mouth letting oral lubricant dribble down the corner of his mouth.

His groaning become louder as her valve tighten around him as more lubricant come out a sign she was getting close to overload. Gasping Ultra Magnus loom over her letting his glossa and mouth lick and kiss her breastplate as his mind focus on both their fulfillment bring them closer and closer to the edge.

Elita scream out as her proto-form stiffing as overload hit her, feeling of her valve tighten then burst letting a wave of pure ecstasy take over her. So in rapt by the delight of her overload she was taken off guard when hot liquid squirted into her valve causing her to let out a low moan feeling the transfluid spill into her generative chamber as Ultra Magnus solidify above her as grumbling roar came out of his mouth as his own overload took hold.

He let go of her servos letting them drop to the berth as he moved away from her. Watching as transfluid leek out of her still contracting valve as her breastplate rose up and down trying to get her systems under control. Her moment to rest and enjoyment of sensation pass quickly when Ultra Magnus flip her over raising her aft and spreading her legs giving him a clear view of transfluid cover valve.

Startled gasp fell from those pink lips as mounted her. His thick spike spreading her walls again as he began to bring their bodies to the brink of a other overload. She mewed as she rolled her hips to meet with every one of his thrusting hips. His fingers held tightly to her hips as his hot breath brush her neck with just the sound of their lewd movements filled the room. A grin came to Magnus face as he felt his overload fast approaching ready to fill her again with his transfluid.

His arms wrap around her body as his own overload hit him, his spike expanding then releasing his seed into her. He did not stop his thrusting for some time till he was certain it had all fall into that generative chamber. Under him Elita body shook as a second overload hit her; valve drinking up the fertile seed till it settle with in her.

Elita blink twice as her proto-form went limp under Ultra Magnus as he pull away from her once again. This time she knew he was planning to put her into a new position where she laid on her side with him press against her back. A servo under her thigh lifting up to leg as his still harder spike massaged her valve rims letting his fluid and hers mix and cover his still eager spike.

…

Hours pass filled with lascivious activities between them mix with countless of overloads till both of them pass out from exhaustion and need to rest. It finally end with her sitting on Ultra Magnus spike as her legs wrap around him as he nib and kiss her neck till overload come them both causing them to fall into a deep recharge afterwards with Ultra Magnus laying on the berth with Elita on top of him.

Steel blue optics slowly open some time later taking in the dimly lit lights, the scent of interface and the feel of a wet berth under his proto-form. As his processor tried to piece together what had happen in the last hours he when felt someone beginning to stir on his chest getting him to look down and see who it was. His optics widening at seeing a rosy pink senor horn helm laying on his chest moving ever so slightly till he saw her face.

Sluggishly her optics open letting him see the change in her optics color change for a deep blue into her round blue topaz color. She even mumble a little as her servos moved across his chest down to his side. While this was happing, Ultra Magnus himself was trying for his very spark to remember what and how and why Elita was in his room on his berth with him on it through in the scent of interfacing and wet berth.

At first his memory recall nothing unusual just him and his team heading out to an out-post on Autobot ground were sighting of Decepticons had been. His team battle the Cons that had been lurking around with them retreating back to Koan. Afterwards Ultra Magnus had his mechs regroup and headed back to Iocan for fresh supplies and rest when on the travel to Elita One new base. He began to feel warm and tense around his Wreckers; his tempter normally calm and under control had become almost uncontrollable to the point he was ready to bring physical harm to his fellow comrades.

He was so relieved when they had arrived at Elita One base believing he could use this time to clear his helm and figure out what was going on. Only when he had entered the base did everything began to become fuzzy with only one thing on his mind which became sole focus. Too fine a healthy femme and to get her with sparkling but as he went through his incoherent memories every femme he had come across did not fit the category he was looking forward till Elita One had appeared before him.

Then as if they dam have been open up the events of last night cycle had come to him making his breathing heavy as his frame grew hot with a once dormant spike becoming hard again. Pushing those thoughts aside and foresing his spike to become limp just as Elita spoke up to him.

"Ultra-Magnus? Are you alright?" Elita asked staring at him just to see a small frown come to her lips when he didn't answer, "I guess you still under the rutting cycle."

"No." Ultra-Magnus said in a deadpan voice getting her to jerk a bit. Slowly he began to move keeping one arm wrap around as he sat up.

Elita let out a sigh, "You want me to tell you want happen the last few cycles?"

"No need, I sort of remember what happen and want I did." Ultra-Magnus said slowly keeping his optics lock on the wall to his beth. But his optics couldn't, no won't stay on the wall but move down to Elita chest were her spark resigned with the possibility there was a other spark.

Elita seeing just were Ultra-Magnus was looking; the expressions of worry and shame coming into his stoic optics. She knew at that moment this would be the part on wither Ulta-Magnus would distance himself after everything that had happen or accept it.

"This isn't your fault, Magnus. What happen is completely natural." Elita said trying to give a sense of normalcy.

Ultra-Magnus sighed, "I know and I should have seen the signs of it. I should have left or speak with Patch about this to insure it didn't get this far. Now…there is a possible you could be with spark."

Elita look down at her chassis, "Yes, there is." She paused at this moment before continuing, "Listen Ultra-Magnus, you don't have to take responsibility for this. You can leave…"

Ultra-Magnus optics narrowed, "Just what kind of mecha do you take for Elita? Do you think I would honestly just leave you alone?! With the possibility sparkling no less?"

Elita hearing the tone of voice in his voice she knew it had upset him, "I think you are a good mecha and I know you wouldn't do this deliberately. But also know you would take responsibility out of a sense duty."

"You don't want me to take responsibility for this? Even more so if you with spark? Elita, you just said what kind of mecha I am. Even if you don't want it, I'm going to do right by you and the sparkling. Whether or not you want it."

Elita was quite for some time before slowly nodding at him, "Alright, you stubborn mecha. If this is want you real want then I'll accept it."

"Good." Ultra-Magnus said tilting his helm to look at the ceiling, "Come, let head down to the med bay. You need to be check over in the case I went a bit over during our….uhm…."

"We face, Magnus. You can say that. Flashpoint should be expecting us as I went to her and explain what was happing. She did offer to delay your rutting cycle but…" Elita started to say when Ultra-Magnus spoke up.

"It would come back only far stronger than before. I know. Come, I expect Flashpoint is waiting for us. Did she said anything else?" Ultra-Magnus asked carefully pulling away his optics looking down for a moment at Elita breastplate and abdomen.

As Elita moved off him she had to bit her lip to take from moaning at the loss of Magnus spike feeling empty. Her topaz blue optics looking over his scared cover frame suddenly overcome with a need to cuddle to him and just enjoy his physical presence. Just to snap out of it at Magnus question.

"No, she didn't." Elita said searching around for her armor not wanting to bring up how Flashpoint offered to terminate the new spark within her if she was carrying it.

Ultra-Magnus paused in his search for armor taking in her body language and how quick she was to answer him, "Elita, what did she say?"

She found her legs armor and abdominal plates, "Nothing, she just said I should expect my processor to become muddy and thoughts turning to getting spark up."

"Is that so?" Ultra-Magnus asked not moving now.

"Yes! What else would she say?" Elita said quit glad to find the rest of her armor but was stop when a large servo was place on her shoulder.

"Elita, talk to me. What did Flashpoint say?" Ultra-Magnus asked forgoing the rest of search of his armor.

Elita stood there a giving it a thought before letting out a breath of air, "Flashpoint offer…if…if I find out I am with spark. She could terminate it."

"She…what?!" Ultra-Magnus said as fury and protectiveness over came him at Elita words, "No, she can't, I won't…no, sorry, I shouldn't have say that. It's your choice on what will happen…it's your body."

Elita turn her helm a little to see over her shoulder to see how furious and protect he had become then how he rapidly give her to choice to do what she saw if to do in the case she was with spark.

"I told her no. I wouldn't let her do such a thing." Elita said seeing how relax he become at her words, "A sparkling should pay for what happen between us. And if things don't work out either between us or if the Cons come to finding out, I know some neutral couples who would be willing to take sparkling."

Ultra-Magnus become silent on that but he could understand it. If things did not work out between it would be best the sparkling remain with Elita as she had the lower chance of being hurt on the field and given that the Wrecker were on the constant move would not be the best environment to raise a sparkling. If thing went to the point where Shockwave come to know there was a sparkling among them and it was Elita and his would put the sparkling in grave danger.

"Then I hope things work out for us, if not. At the least I would like to know where our sparkling would be with and being treated well." Ultra-Magnus said knowing a part of him would want to keep track of his sparkling.

"Of course, I will. I won't leave you out of our sparkling life." Elita said taking that time to see how this was deeply affecting him. He truly want to be involved with their sparkling life should she be spark.

"Thank you, Elita." Ultra-Magnus said going back to finding his armor as Elita finished with her own.

Once finished and checking over there was no lingering evidence of what had transpired last night. Walking side by side, Ultra-Magnus and Elita-One head on down to the med bay and what could possibly lie ahead of them.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from watching Game of thrones.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Transformers or any of the characters. Nor do I own the TV series of Transformers or Transformers: Prime or anything related to Transformers. The only thing I do own is a this laptop and Xbox 360 and some games and movies.**   
**Title:** Past and Present  
 **Theme:** M/F, kidnapping, mention of rape, sparkling  
 **Category:** Transformers Prime Series  
 **Characters:** Elita One, Ultra Magnus and ect.   
**Rate: M**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------4The pain shot through her abdomen plates spreading around her frame making her dental grit against one other as her right servo press against the hallway wall as her left servo touch her swollen belly. The sparkling inside her move frighteningly feeling the fear and worry that come from his carrier spark. Stopping, she tried to calm her spark and minimize the fear and worry she felt within as her audios pick up the sound of gun fire mixing in with the screams of soldiers. She had to keep moving, she had to find a safe place for her sparkling once he came into to the world but more importantly she had to insure he didn’t see the sparkling if he did then he would know the newspark she had been carrying for the past year was not his but his brother. 

Her mate whom she had been rip away from all because he could not deal with the rejection merging with his scrap of a prophecy. She groan out as a other wave of pain come through nearly making her knees buckle under her but she press onward. Determine to fine a safe place within this curse place that had been her prison for the past solar year.

“This is all your glitch of grandsire fault. If he hadn’t put more thoughts into that fool helm none of this would be happing.” She hissed out closing her optics as she fought through the pain once it passes she open her optics, “Then again, if he hadn’t I never would have meet your sire, my brave one.” 

She stood before her grandsire watching him write down in that book of his that never left his side for a few moments till his place the quill down. His helm moving up to look at her letting his old blue optics stare at her blue topaz one before speaking. 

_“I have been speaking with Nova Prime of late.” He spoke watching her as she process the information._

_“What about, Grandsire?” She asked recalling Nova Prime had only three grandsons from his only creation and his mate both had pass way due to illness of the sparks.  
“A marriage between you and his hire, Optimus Prime.”_

_For a fraction of a second her optics widen at the news, Optimus Prime was Nova Prime hire to be the next Prime once Nova had pass on to the Well of Allsparks. A mech with the mind of a scholar and spark of leader it was said. Yet as she gain control over herself once she had process the news felt a deep dreaded chill surge in her spark. Optimus Prime was loved by the bots of Cybertron but it could be said he loved everyone the same. Often bringing many mechs and femmes to his berth._

_“Is that wise, Grandsire? Surely, Nova has already pick someone who he believes will be a perfect match.” She said keeping her voice calm and collected not wanting him to know how she truly felt about this._

_“And how would it not be wise? You come a prestigious line of mechs and femmes of the highest noble. True, Nova has been searching for a bot for Optimus but had yet to declare a betrothed.” Her Grandsire said narrowing his optics on her but she did not look away she would not let him see how much she detested this news._

_“It just seems strange to me that Nova has not sent news of a possible mate for his son. It has been some time since he had become a full grown mech.” She said trying to pass it off as if something was a mist among the Prime household._

_“Nonsense, Nova has been taking care of a few things that could cause some trouble for Optimus once he takes his place as Prime of Cybetron. Now, if things go well, and I’m sure they will. He and his brothers will come down here to spend a fortnight as a means to get to know you.”_

_“When will they be leaving Iacon?” She asked feeling the dreaded within her spark growing._

_“As of now, not yet. But…” Her Grandsire stop when a knock on the door to his solar alter them to pause in the talking._

_“Yes?” Her Grandsire called out allowing a servant to enter._

_“Alpha Trion, you have call from Iacon. It’s from Optimus Prime.” The servant said giving a bow now that the message had been deliverer._

_“Ah, yes, I will take the call here. Elita, you are dismiss for now.” Alpha Trion said waving a servo for her to leave but before her leaving, Alpha Trion called out to her, “Elita, what we have discussed about here will not leave the room, understood?”_

_“Yes, Grandsire.” Elita said now leaving the solar and into the hallway._

Her vents were working hard to bring in air to her stress airway system as she keep on walking on. The strain of walking was taking its toll on her frame as her sparkling started to make its way from the reproductive chamber into her valve. Knowing she could not go on any father her optics look around for a place she could use to hide. There was a door to the left making her groan internally as she had to walk just a few more peds to get to it. Taking in a deep breath she push herself on coming to the door and praying to Primus it would open for her. She didn’t want to have her sparkling out in the middle of hallways were he or accomplices come along to her and the sparkling. The door open allowing her to step in and locking it though she didn’t think it would do much good but it would by her some time. She thank Primus when her optics came to an empty berth. Staggering towards it, she sent waves of love and promises that everything would be fine and she would do everything she keep him safe. 

“Just wait a bit longer, my brave one. Your Sire will be here soon. When he comes, things will be alright.” Elita said as she struggled a bit to lay on the berth her processor going back to the time she first meet her mate. 

_She stood just some paces away from her grandsire Alpha Torin as they wait for carriage that held Optimus Prime and his brothers to come to a stop. Once it did the first one to come out was a youngling mech with red and orange paint with spoiler on his back that twitch excitedly at being brought to Crystal City. His soft royal blue optics laid on first Alpha Torin then at her giving her an almost sad smile._

_“Hot Rod, move aside please.” Said a jagged voice getting the young mech Hot Rod to move as his much larger brother came out a mech with blue, white and red paint._

_At seeing him, Elita watch him carefully as he exit the carriage having to turn sideways for his shoulders to pass through. Once his helm and shoulders pass the rest of him followed giving them a chance to see how tall he real is. It puzzled her for a bit how a much his size and height was able to fit into the carriage in the first place but it left her processor when her optics caught his._

_His deep royal blue optics started into hers making her spark jump within feeling herself straight as she give him a warm smile. For a moment, a small smile came to his own lips before it suddenly disappeared as he had steps aside. Following after him, was a mech taller than Hot Rod but shorter then him with main blue and red paint job coming in after him with a battle mask closed around the bottom half of his face with solemn royal blue optics._

_“Welcome, Optimus Prime. I hope the trip was well for you and your brothers. Ultra-Magnus and Hot Rod, yes?” Alpha Trion asked greeting them politely as he step forward to shake servo with Optimus._

_“Not at first, it was really boring. All we did after we left, well, what Optimus and Mangs did was read or talk about…” started young Hot Rod but was stop by Optimus._

_“Hot Rod, enough. Our trip was quite a pleasant one, Alpha Trion. Please, forgive my younger brother. He often gets too excited.” Optimus said giving a firm look to Hot Rod as warming to behave as they were guests._

_“Oh, I understand. My grand-daughter here was the same way when she was younger. Come, let me introduce the two of you. Optimus Prime, this is my granddaughter Elita-One.” Alpha Trion said turn sideways giving Optimus a chance to look over Elita._

_Elita took a step forward keeping her helm held high as she remember all her courtesy lessons. She gives him a polite smile as she bows respectively to him before introducing herself._

_“Hello, I’m Elita One. It is a pleasure to have you and brothers here, Prime. I do hope you enjoy yourselves as you visit Crystal City.” Elita said through she broke optic contact to sneak a glance to Ultra Magnus._

_Ultra-Magnus catching her looking at him but turn his helm away, Optimus haven’t not see Elita looking pass him. Let his optics roam over her frame as he thought over what he had said then retracting his battle-mask._

_“I’m sure, we will enjoy ourselves much as we stay here. Thank you for allowing to stay at your home for the time. Perhaps you would care to show me and my brothers around later?” Optimus asked letting out a please purr._

_“Yes, of course. That is if your bodyguard dose not mine?” Elita asked carefully not seeing the old red mech that normally accompanied Prime earning a warning hiss from Alpha Trion._

_“The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, won’t be joining us till tomorrow. But I’m certain your own guards will not mind to join us?” Optimus asked yet not answering Elita question._

_“No. I’ll be sure to tell them.” Elita said knowing it would be pointless to try and keep Prime away from any of the bots that was swore into her house. He would have them in his berth as he did back home and they would not object._

‘Then what Firestar told me is true. Ironhide has left Prime house.’ _Thought Elita having hear through Firestar that Ironhide mate Chromia had been Prime berth so many times the last encounter had left her with a newspark causing Ironhide to leave and join another house. Who it was, Firestar didn’t know only that Chromia was left to rise the sparkling by herself as Nova Prime had cast her out._

_Elita felt a deep sadness and sympathy for Ironhide as the old mech had been serving House Prime since his juvenile years along with Chromia. He had seen Optimus, Ultra-Magnus and Hot Rod grow as he had fell in love with blue southern speaking femme only to find out the mech who he watch and teach had face with Chromia an femme whom he had loved enough to at once time share his spark with hers; had gone to Prime berth willingly was how heavy with Optimus sparkling. As her optics look onto Prime, Elita felt a boiling anger come into her spark wanting to speak out at how he should be a shame at what he did and how he could ask for forgiveness from the older mech while trying to ensure such an event never happen again. Only she knew that such a thing would never happen, Optimus enjoy having multiple berthmates and she would most likely had deal with it if the arrange marriage came through. It would a pit life she would have and there was very little thing she could do about it._

_“Till then let us enjoy dinner. I have the servants prepared a magnificent feast for you, Prime. I’m certain you will enjoy it.” Alpha Trion said gaining Optimus attention as she moved to the side giving him the chance to join her grandsire side._

_As they walk onward to home, Elita remained were she was then turning to Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod. She could see how youngling Hot Rod was ready to take off and explore the grounds of her home but was held in place by his older brother._

_“Come, the cook has made many Iaconen dishes you will sure to enjoy along with some desserts.” Elita said trying to temp Hot Rod._

_“Did the cook make oil cake?” Hot Rod asked as any youngling would at hearing the word dessert._

_“Yes, along with copper cake with quartz filling.” Elita said getting young Hot Rod to shout at happily then race off to the house._

_“Hot Rod! Do not run!” Ultra-Magnus said trying to stop Hot Rod but failing._

_“It is quite alright, Ultra-Magnus. He is a youngling, acting impulsive is part of his nature.” Elita said coming to Hot Rod defense._

_“Not to be rude, Lady Elita. But I’m quite aware of it but he still must act properly especially when visiting a other Lord house.” Ultra-Magnus said hoping not to offend her._

_“I understand and do not worry if you feel as if you have offend me. I sense you look after Hot Rod often.” Elita said having notice Optimus had not spared a glace to his younger brother._

_“Optimus is often busy with affairs of the realm, he barely has time for Hot Rod. When he does, he can be quite a dotting brother.” Ultra-Magnus said hoping by saying this it would appeal to rose pink femme._

_“And as a sire?” Elita asked outright seeing at how Magnus optics widen at her words but quickly mask his shock._

_“What have you heard?”_

_“That he has at least three sparklings from Chromia, Arcee and Flare-up. At least for now.”_

A spreading pain broke through the past bring her to present and what was transpiring here and now. Her valve cover having retract as her sparkling moved from her reproductive chamber into the birthing channel. Her servos grip the berth padding as she moved her legs up as her back laid against the wall. Elita took in deep breath trying to keep her spark calm and still remembering everything the medic had told her, she would need to do once the birthing process started. Already she could feel coolant starting to form on her frame as more pain come through. 

A scream wanted to come out but Elita held it back. She did not scream when mechs who had kidnap her who had willing killed her mate guards stealing her away from her home, following his orders. She did not scream when he come into berthroom those awful nights ago forcing himself on her. She did not scream no matter how much she had want too letting tears run down her face in silence. Instead she took the pain and use it to cruse all who were involved this mad plan and any who had side with him. She cruse him for taking her way from a mech she had grew to love, she cruse the mech who had betrayed her and her mate all for some titles and land. Cruse the three mechs who kept her here, lock away from those who were looking for her. 

_‘All this over some frag of a prophecy!’_ thought Eita remembering his words on how the line of Primes were need to come together in order for this sparkling who was to bring light during their darkness hour. Saying that their union would save all of Cybertron and her people. How Alpha Trion, her grand-sire, had shown him that she was a descendent of One of the Thirteen Primes. She remembers how she had scoff at the prophecy saying how it was dangers to dabble in such things and to just let them be.   
Elita remember how Optimus look at her with a disappointing expression in his royal blue optics then shaking his helm at her. 

_“Even if you do not believe in it. It doesn’t matter, once we are bonded the mechling between our lines will be the one to save Cybertron.”_

_“Your sire hasn’t even given his approval yet, Prime. Plus, how can you be sure if we do bond, the sparkling will be a mech and not a femme?”_

_Optimus paused thinking over her words before taking a deep breath, “I’m sure you have heard rumors that I have sparklings out of a bond, all have been mechs only Arcee has spark a femme. Which, I know must worry you once we are bonded I’ll will continue to visit other berths. But I assure you I will not so long as you will do your duty as I will do mine.”_

_Elita optics narrowed at Optimus words then and there feeling a fury erupts with her spark spreading out through her frame as her servos clinched. She wanted to punch him right were his lips were hiding behind his battle mask. Hearing how as long as she was carrying and possibility bring forth this so called Savior into the world. He would remind faithful to her, if not he would seek elsewhere. It made her want to scream at him._

_Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Elita excused herself saying she need to check and make sure dinner was on the way and low high-grade was being served. Optimus accepted the excused as she hastily made her way out of the room and into the hall. The urge to punch something was becoming overwhelming when a broad frame came into her optics sights._

_“Elita, is something wrong?” Ultra-Magnus asked seeing the earache expression on the rosy pink femme face._

_Pushing her anger aside and masking her face into blank appearance, she give him a polite smile, “Nothing is wrong. I’m simply on my way to the kitchen. I wanted to make sure dinner is coming along.”_

_Ultra-Magnus royal blue optics stared at her for a passing moment then nodded slowly, “My apologies. I did not mean to interrupt you.”_

_“Please, there is no need to apologize. I’m simply stress, I didn’t think being a hostess would be so stressful.” Elita assured him trying not to let her irritation with Optimus ruin her talk with Magnus._

_“That I understand well. My brothers and I often play host to many visiting Lords and Ladies. If you like, I can offer some help and guidance.” Ultra-Magnus offered softly almost as if he was expecting her to reject his help._

_A smile come to her lips, “That would be much appreciated.”_

_It was a perfect excuse back then for them to spend time with one other slowly coming to know each other. Revealing themselves and seeing if other would accept them as a whole or would discard. Yet he hadn’t, Ultra-Magnus had accepted her and her desire to learn to fight and stand by his side during battle not just remain at home birthing sparklings and running the house hold. She herself had recognized Ultra-Magnus wanted someone who he could speak to about stress of leadership and battles and the burdens he would have to carry. Someone who would be at his side through it all no matter the outcome._

_When the time had come for them to travel back to Iacon it had surprised them as a message came to Optimus explaining his sire Nova Prime was on his way to House Trion. Never had Elita seen her grand-sire look worried and anxious as he did then or the glance he had sent Optimus at the new. Who in return did the same then look over at the massager giving his reply as Ultra-Magnus order the service to return their trunks back to the guest rooms they had been staying in as she herself grad a hold of some lingering servants giving them orders to prepare a guest room for Nova Prime._

_The day Nova Prime had arrived it was clear the golden, black and white mech wasn’t planning to stay. Coming out of carriage, his cold royal blue optics scanned over them as Optimus moved to greet his sire. But came to a stop as Nova held up a servo as he demanded to be taken to grandsire solar. With a silent nod, Alpha Trion lead Nova to his solar with everyone expect Hot Rod who was practicing his swordsmanship; following him. Once inside, Nova sat himself down in her grandsire chair letting his optics roam over them then spoke._

_“Elita-One, I’m told by my songbirds your grandsire has plan to have you bond to my idiot son here and he has agreed to it. Now, speak truthfully, femme. I do not have much patience.” Nova said giving her look that told her he spoke true even her grandsire moved to speak to for her._

_“My Prime, if I may speak…” Alpha Trion started to say but Nova growling words stop him._

_“No, you may not. Elita is the only one who is allowed to speak.” Nova said warningly to the older mech, “Now talk.”_

_“It is true. Through I was under the impression you were aware of this. Forgive us, I believe we have over step our boundaries.” Elita said lowering her optics to the floor._

_Nova huffed, “Of course, I was aware. I wanted to see if my first born son was foolish enough to go through with his and Trion plan. And it appears he has thinking he has misled his sire. Ha!”_

_“Sire, if you know this. Then you must…” Optimus began but Nova rose a fist and slammed it against the chair arm._

_“You do not demand anything form me! I am your Prime and sire! You follow my words till I’m called back to the Well of Allsparks! Is that understand, sparkling?!” Nova roared out getting Optimus to step back._

_“Yes, sire.” Optimus said his optics locking to the floor with his helm downward._

_“Good, now listen and listen well all of you. Optimus, you will not be bonded to Elita One. In truth, you will not be bonded to any mech or femme.” Nova said getting gasp from those within the room._

_“But sire, Optimus is your heir! He needs to bond and have his own…” Ultra-Magnus said but became silent at his sire glare._

_“He has more than enough heirs to fight over who is to be the next Prime once he passes on. A war in the making because he cannot keep his fragging spike to himself. I cannot tell you how many mechs and femmes have come to my court tell me I have another illegitimate grand-creation. For that and for this playing with destiny and fate, Optimus is no longer my heir.” Nova said getting everyone to become quiet._

_Nova chuckled, “It seems I should have started off with that news. I have informed the Council of the change and they have agreed to it. Form this day forth, Hot Rod now known as Rodimus Prime will be my heir. I have chosen his bond that when he comes of age, he and his bond will be ready to take my place.”_

_As the words finally reach their processor, Optimus broke through first, “Sire, you can not do this! You must understand, there is….”_

_“Speak against me once more, Orion. I will have you throw out of this room. And to insure you and Alpha Trion do not try plan behind my back. Magnus, you are to bond with Elita within the next two cycles and head to Rloxy. There you be the lord and lady of the land and guard the citizens. Is that understood?”_

_A choruses of ‘yes’ and helm nods satisfied while Elita felt her inside still at Nova words, her blue topaz optics glancing over to Ultra Magnus wondering what was going through his helm right now as his face was expressionless as his optics started forward. Before she could say anything to him or get a word pass to her grandsire. She was taken away to be ready for the upcoming bonding ceremony._

_Within beams her armor had been repaint a luscious rose pink and given a new wax making it shine. While at the same time, femme servants were working hard to scrub down her proto-form making it gloss. Whence they were done they placed on her armor then leading her over to her dress stand sitting her down as they applied lip-paint working on making her more appealing for her bonding night._

_As they finished, Elita look at herself in the mirror wondering just who that femme in the glass was. Stunned that she could look so attractive when in just mere beems she would be bonded to a mech she had only meet a week ago and would be sending the rest of life with._

Pain once again interrupted her past musing feeling the sparkling moved slowly in the birth canal. As a other wave of pain come a need to push came with it, biting her lips Elita pushed with all her strength when a loud bang cause her to take a breath as the castle shook. Her audios strain to hear what was happing only to pick up the familiar sounds of battle. She groan as a intense wave of pain and push came as she once again to push. She prayed to Primus her mate and the sire of her sparkling would be here soon. She could not take being here much longer nor would their sparkling be safe. 

“You know; your sire was very kind to me during our bonding night. He said we didn’t have to do anything if I didn’t want to. That I could keep my seal and lay with him when I was ready.” Elita said trying to distract herself, feeling a wave of curiosity come from her sparkling.

“He had such a shyness to himself that night it had me realized how much Ultra-Magnus would be willing to let me make my own choices and decisions. He would not have me stand behind him but rather at his side.” She let out a small laugh even as she continued to push,“We spend weeks after that night talking and working together, getting to know each other till we fell in love. Oh there was time when we fought, where we would argue to the point we would not speak to one other for days but we always talk in the end. Why, the night we finally share a berth as couple. It was the night, your sire spark me up.” 

Elita brought up her right servo to her abdomen stroking it even through their sparkling was no longer there. It had become a habit during her carrying term to do so as a form of comfort and to still her spark. Her optics closed as a wave of pain come dropping her servo onto the berth letting her fingers grip the padding under her. Huffing heavy now as the strain of pushing grew more intense and the pain grew in strength she wishes that cursed medic Ratchet was at let here to give her something for the pain. 

_‘Too late now. I’m so far long it wouldn’t be wise to do so.’_ thought Elita as took a other deep breath readying herself once more a other loud bang filled the air making the castle shake and groan this time around. She hope deep in her spark that Ultra-Magnus was winning and those with him. Even after what had transpired, there were still those who would follow Optimus and his claim to be the next Prime. Kup an old mech had side with Optimus along Mirage, Springer, Arcee, Bluckhead and Bumblebee.

It was a close war as opposing was Megatron, Starscream, Rodimus, Drift, Grimlock, and Goldbug; Bumblebee twin who had applied themselves to Ultra-Magnus. She could understand why Drift, Grimlock and Goldbug would side with Magnus but Megatron and Starscream. She knew it was more of form of revenge for what Optimus had done to them. Nightbird and Windblade had sparkling sire not by their bonded but by Optimus. A great shame view by the Koan and Vos social standards not form them but for Megatron and Starscream. 

Her dental grin against one other as the most painful concentrated push came to her giving it all her strength ending when as her sparkling came out giving her a hallow feel. Gasping now, Elita reach over to look at her sparkling seeing it, a femme sparkling, cover in fluids and energon with her optics closed. A bubble laugh came out of her throat as her shaking servos reach down and pick up her daughter. 

Taking the blankets and using them to wipe her daughter clean causing her daughter to start crying and wailing. Elita let out soft ‘shh’ as waves of love and calm left her heading to her daughter who began to hiccup a little. Cuddling her against her chassis Elita sent commands to her armor to open up as to start feeding her sparkling. Guiding her daughter lips to a soft mash, she let at soft sigh now letting her body relax as her daughter started drinking filler energon. 

“What I’m going to name you? I never got a chance to speak with Ultra-Magnus about names. Pit, he didn’t even know I was spark with you when I was taken.” Elita said as her optics look down at her daughter who solely focus on her first meal. 

Just when she was thinking over names the door to the room open up permitting a black and white mech with a visor to come in. His helm swerving around the room for moment then laid on her. Her frame tense in anxious as he moved forward now as energon drip down his frame and onto the floor. 

“Primus, Elita, I been all over looking for you! I need to get you out of here and…is that…is that him? The one OP been talking about?” Jazz asked moving closer to her and sparkling now. 

“No it is not, she is just a normal sparkling and don’t you dare take a other step toward us!” Elita growled out shielding her daughter form Jazz. 

Jazz lips turn into a frown, “Femme? You had a femme? Pit, that not how it was supposed to happen! You and Optimus were meant to have a mech!”

Elita laugh coldly, “Fate determine otherwise! Oh, this a sweet vengeance I knew would be coming.” 

“Do you not realized what is about to happen?! Cybertron is in danger! Uni…” Jazz started to say when Elita shout at him. 

“I don’t give scrap about some fragging prophecy! Much less coming from the mouths of mad mechs who just stood there and let the madder one rape me!” 

“He didn’t mean to but you lift him no choice! He tried so hard to get you see what would be coming and the steps he need to take to prevent it.” 

Elita growled loudly, “Then that makes what he did, kidnapping me and forcing himself onto me excusable?! Then I thank Primus this sparkling is not his but my mate!” 

Jazz halted, “What? No! Your lying!” 

Elita smile emotionlessly, “I’m not. I was spark when you took me from my home. I had just confirmed it with First Aid before I was taken.” 

She could see Jazz standing there fighting with himself as the anger and a realization came to him. All this time he and others along with Optimus had been fighting this war thinking the sparkling she had within herself was Optimus when now being told it wasn’t. Everything they had done up to this point had been all for nothing. The clarity of it had Jazz snarling at her as rose his dagger up as his peds push him forward ready to end her life and her daughter. 

“Agh!” Jazz cried out his helm snapping back as his body become limp falling to the ground with a crash with arrow in his back. Just behind him stood a young mech colored red, orange and yellow with a spoiler held high holding bow. Royal blue optics wide as if contemplating what he had just done then blinking as a sparkling cry broke through. 

“Elita!” Rodimus said rushing over to the bed ridden femme. 

“Rodimus, where is Ultra-Magnus?” Elita asked as her frame become tired now that the threat was gone. 

“Injured but alive, he fought a one on one battle with Optimus. First Aid is seeing to his wounds, I know my brother will not stay still once Aid is done.” Rodimus said giving a look over on his brother mate. 

“Optimus is dead?” Elita asked growing more tired now as her speak beat weakly. 

Rodimus nodded, “Yes, along with Prowl and Kup and Arcee. Bluckhead, Springer and Bumblebee surrendered along with Ratchet when they saw Optimus fall in battle but the others…” Rodimus paused thinking over the deaths two loyal mechs and femme, “Did not.” 

“Good,” Elita said weakly, “if they had lived….they would try to…to…” 

“Elita?! Hang on, I’m a medic right now!” Rodimus said quickly getting on his comm channel trying to see if he could get Fix it or Flashpoint up here. There was no way he would let Ratchet anywhere near Elita or her sparkling. 

“Rodimus, please,” Elita spoke her optics slowly closing now, “Take my daughter to her sire. She must…she must be taken…to him…tell him…tell him…”

“No, Elita please! Mags, he fought so hard to get you back! He even went to Koan and begged Megatron for help! You can’t….you cannot…” Rodimus said his optics started to fill with fluid. 

Elita once blue topaz optics began to dull, “Ultra-Magnus, I love you. Love you so…much…watch over her…watch over…Strong…arm…”

Rodimus optics snap open now looking now at Elita who optics were close with her body now lessen her arms show a now sleeping sparkling nestled against her open chassis. Optics fluid began to fall down Rodimus cheeks as his helm lower when a bang sound had him looking up seeing his brother, his only brother now standing in the doorway with mental wraps around his chassis breathing heavy as he look into the room. 

Rodimus could say nothing that would ease his brother pain but to simply reach over to Elita still frame for his brother daughter. Gently bringing her to his own chassis as he gradually brought her to Magnus who optics were now on Elita unmoving form. Once in front of him Rodimus spoke Magnus name getting the older mech attention. 

“Hey, Mags, meet your daughter Strongarm. She looks just like you!” Rodimus said holding out his niece to her sire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe Strongarm would be Ultra-Magnus and Elita One daughter.


End file.
